


when the tales come true

by antoogm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horny Teenagers, Jokes, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Tickle Fights, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoogm/pseuds/antoogm
Summary: Magic in our world does exist! But in very small numbers and it is only understood that they are stories for many, but for those who have it and practice it, it is not, it is something real and they know what it takes to keep a very big secret that not many are worth knowing.Even if a young geek / nerdy / otaku witch  is selected to attend a prestigious academy of magic that should not exist, she knows that saying something about her reality would not benefit anyone, it would only provoke a too big a problem.Although it seems a blessing to have been selected to study there, it is clear that it is not for her! Living with hundreds of hormonal teenagers with magic is not a paradise at all, it is hell on earth and she took with her all the coupons of being fucked. Will she ever come home? He doubts it and they don't seem to want to help him either.It seems that our girl, who nobody knows her name, would be involved in teenage problems, still being a teenager ..."I need more chocolate"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s), Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Grim (Twisted-Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Idia Shroud & Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim & Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts & Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. wake up, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation of my first work "cuando los cuentos se vuelven realidad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long move, one is always exhausted both physically and mentally ... But why is there such a strange dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, January 21, the story was slightly modified in Chapter 1

Surely many young people have told them the typical story of ugly and bad witches so that they behave, telling them "if you do that, a bad witch will come and take you to eat you" also the typical "there at night witches gather, do not go out or they will do something bad to you ", but growing up many forgot or laugh believing that they were only stories to scare them, little do they know that the characters can be real, but these are not how the stories tell them.

Magic has always existed in our world, but it was seen as an act that goes against humanity and its well-being, being persecuted those beings who possessed or practiced it and for more than eight centuries it began its hunt, destroying all evidence from its practice and seen today as a simple story, a story that was hidden from the eyes of the people to hide the sins and mistakes committed by the perpetrators.

But although such an event occurred, the people who possessed it still managed to survive and get ahead, yes, only in the occult, practicing hidden in the dark so as not to suffer the same end as their predecessors and transmitting their knowledge in closed circles, like relatives.

It is no exception what happened to me, a young novice witch, I always lived my whole life hiding my magic from everyone for fear of what they would think and for the safety of others.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

"Yeah, that was my last box, the move was longer than I thought ..."

I got up again and took out of my sweatshirt a ridiculous little notebook with many colors and cats drawn on it, I use it a lot to write down a lot of food and dessert recipes, but today I needed it to make a list.

"Well, book boxes ready, clothes ready, jewelry ready, tools ready… I don't think I'm missing anything, I just need to arrange everything"

I put my notebook back and got ready to open each of the boxes and arrange the folded clothes on the furniture carefully.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

I sighed more and more tiredly, when I left one of the boxes that I had emptied in a corner of the room I managed to see some old drawings painted with crayons of different colors captured several years ago by my smaller version, I smiled unconsciously when I returned them Let's see.

"Grandpa did adore this house ... and now it is legally mine, I hope they treat him well in his nursing home"

The grandfather, as I refer to him with affection, was an older man of about 70 years of age and that same age was making it difficult for him many things that he used to do, he could no longer work in handicrafts or repair furniture and make accessories or even go hunting as he did when he was 55 years old, it is a great pity that he could no longer do what made him happy because of a hernia in his back ... he even took the trouble to teach me how to do what he knows while we lived the three together here, we only separated when he had to study, he really was like a blood grandfather ...  
I decided to finish accommodating some books in the guest room in which I have lived for all these years as if it were mine, now I could take my grandparents' room to sleep, but that place will always be his and my grandmother, who in rest her peace.  
While searching inside one of the boxes I left in the guest room, I pulled out an old, thick, medium-sized book in a black color, held it in my hands before opening it and examining it determinedly.

'Grandpa's old books, I finished reading them a long time ago and I've learned from them, but it doesn't hurt to take another look at them ... hmm ... bubble enchantment, invocation of spider threads, protection against the magic, tutorial on how to deflect magic ... how to float? It's a bit complicated when everything is in Latin and with riddles ... I wish I could use them at some point, but I think that if someone saw me using magic, they would surely set me on fire '

It may sound strange that it is written with riddles and in another language, but in this way we can protect the information we have from vicious eyes and bad people, it is important for us to protect our legacy however it is.  
I sat on the edge of the old metal bed, while closing the book in front of me, I sighed again, this is becoming a vice.  
I admired with great affection the new possessions that my beloved grandfather gave me, he was not only a great craftsman, he was also a great magician who adopted me as his granddaughter and taught me everything he could.  
Thinking about Grandpa made me feel warm, but it made me hungry, I left the things I had with me in bed and went to the kitchen to find something to fill my stomach, I remember him buying me some sandwiches and a grape juice to save myself Cook something for myself, I decided to go back to the room to eat there, nor is it like someone told me that I can't do that.  
I turned in bed and ate calmly while looking at my grandfather's old book again, when I used the sheets to remove the breadcrumbs that I had in my hand, I felt something strange below, I lifted the cloth to see what that was and I found my old little thick cloth bag that I had lost one day at home, I had gotten so depressed when I lost it that I cried all day, it sounds exaggerated but this bag had been my first job well done with the help of my grandfather and I was so proud that I wore it as a necklace everywhere, it was only a six-year-old girl when we made it together and my first great achievement, I opened it again to see what I kept in it: a photo of me, of grandfather and of my grandmother of about seven years ago, seven polished precious stones to use in jewelry, the ring that my grandfather made for my 15th birthday and the commemorative coin of the Viceroyalty collection that I kept ten years ago, I do keep strange things ... I shrugged and I put it back on the neck as a necklace, no matter what, I will always carry it with me.  
I finished eating and left the leftovers on the night table, before laying down on the old metal bed I stretched a bit and let myself fall, as I did so I heard the familiar metallic sound of the springs grinding under my weight, strangely I began to feel sleepy, I know I worked all day on the move, but that doesn't mean I have to get sleepy right now, it doesn't matter, I deserve a good nap, I know I deserve it.

"Have a good night, grandpa"

It was the last thing I said before feeling the weight of my eyelids getting stronger, I used a bit of my magic to turn off the light in the room, although I could have done it manually, but I preferred not to. In no time I plunged into Morpheus's arms as the night deepened.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

My mind and body are still under the influence of sleep, but I managed to hear the rattle of a carriage along with the strange neighing of a horse, I tried to move to see where those sounds were coming from but I could not, my limbs still felt heavy, even if I tried to fight the dream it came back to me.

When I managed to gather enough strength to stand up, my forehead hit a solid wooden surface hard and the sound echoed.

"What ... what the fuck .. ?"

While I massaged the future bump that would come out later, I examined the surface that I hit, frantically touched both there and on the sides looking for an exit, but it seemed that I was locked in some kind of luxury box and I gave a strong blow with my fist in wood feeling powerless, feeling annoyed I sighed and dropped my hand on my chest to caress him, but I felt a lot of buttons on the , I do not remember having a shirt before going to sleep.

"Oh my, I didn't know there were shirts that closed with my huge bust, ha ha ..."

I laughed a dry laugh, I know this is no time to joke, but having a sense of humor is good for coping with some problems.

" Tks , whatever, I have to get out of here."

I spread my arms as far as I could in this small space and pushed the wooden surface with all my might, but only managed to hear a small creak from it, which was not much progress. I was getting more and more angry at this and started kicking the wood with all my might, this is frustrating.

"Oh come on! " * Crack *

I heard the sound of the wood breaking , I felt invigorated by my achievement and used even more force to kick it, managing to rip it off the hinges and sending the wood flying, but I took a wrong step and I don't know how I fell to the cold ground .

"Great...what a bad luck I have"

I got up from the floor dusting my clothes, I couldn't pay much attention to what I was wearing because my gaze was fixed on a huge mirror in the black room, which looked suspiciously familiar and surrounding it were hundreds of elegant coffins floating, I felt a great anguish in my chest because of what I saw, I looked where I came from and saw that it was a coffin similar to the ones that floated, this place seemed as if it were some kind of sect taken from some nightmare.

"Oh shit… I hope this isn't what I'm thinking, Grandpa would be mad…"

I wasn't speaking to someone in particular, but still, I heard a shrill and energetic voice answering me.

" Gyaaaaa! How did you get out of the coffin?! Never mind, hey you, human! "

When I looked at who it was that was speaking, I was petrified, I could not believe what my eyes saw ... A strange but adorable cat / dog / raccoon with flaming ears that walked upright was standing a few steps in front of me with an arrogant posture, giving afraid of his presence, but he looked so cute and cuddly ...

"Ehhh! These oh deaf what? The big grimm you're talking about! "

I was still petrified by the shock of seeing such a cute animal with human speech capacity, I had to force myself to compose myself by shaking my head, even so the shrill voice of the animal was very irritating and my head ached from the blow that I gave myself , that was not a good combination and it irritated me.

"Eh? What? What do you want raccoon ? "

"That I am not a raccoon, Nyaaaaww ! I am in great grimm and will soon be the best wizard in the world ! You should be honored to be in my presence ! "

I take it back, everything adorable that I saw in this creature flew away like dust, I couldn't even help but roll my eyes, it was bugging me and I'm not someone to put up with sorts of things.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, and I'm a fairy ..." 

"Hey, are you making fun of me ?! Do you want me to burn you ?! If you want to stay alive, you'd better give me your clothes !! "

"…Are you some kind of a furry pervert..?"

I feel as impressed as I am ashamed of myself for maintaining my posture and at the same time lowering myself to his level, I know that I have in front of me a creature that I do not know and that has the guts to threaten me, I would have to be scared or upset, but I'm controlling myself too well not to send him to hell so fast , I have to reward myself after this.

"W-what?! I'm nothing like that! Give me your rob , or otherwise I'll burn you!"

'So you want my robe…do I have one ? '

I examined my body watching what she was wearing and indeed, I have a coat of high quality material and was embroidered with bright patterns, this itself is a great job, my congratulations to the couturier. I looked at the giant feline again, which seemed impatient, it seems very funny so I will play with him a bit.

" Oooh ... You are fabrics, right ? "

"Yes ! Give them to me right now ! "

"If you ask me amicably I will give them to you right away"

"W-what ? ! Great grimm doesn't ask for things amicably ! "

I clicked my tongue, well it seems I can not play with the cat, better just give him what he wants to see in what place I am or if this is a dream in bad taste, I hope it's the latter.

"Well whatever, take them anyway, I don't care because I have things to do anyway ..."

It is a pity to deliver such a good work of a craftsman to this wild animal, but that is not my problem now, I took off the belt that joined the tunic and then the top, I threw them on top of him, but he does not seem to notice that that it was a sign of contempt.

" Waa ~ finally,I can finally be a great wizard- hey where are you going?!"

"I already gave you the fabric that you wanted so much, now I have to go..."

I got away from the cat before he tried to protest a little more, I wish I could better inspect this dark room but with that animal close I better not do it, I still need fresh air, God, I feel so bad and anguished that my head throbs with pain and I can't even think clearly. How could I not have noticed this discomfort in myself? I am sensitive to the alien, but not with me.

I could see in the dark a large old door in one part of the room and I approached it, it was heavy but my arms still had enough strength to move it and open it, when I did I felt the cold night air hitting my face when leaving Outside the great room, there was a long dark corridor unknown to me and, although I felt afraid, I kept walking while looking at the walls, they had an old Gothic style but they were in perfect condition, I tried to clear my mind by distracting myself with the landscape but I still felt uncomfortable and it was difficult for me to breathe well because of my anxiety accumulating in my body, it would be better to find a place with a calmer appearance to calm myself, this place makes me feel sick. 

I managed to see far more trees of apple trees and a water well, seems a more peaceful and useful place to relax. I sat on the ground near some bushes that were next to an apple tree and let the air out of my lungs, my head still aches from the blow and I massage it to calm myself.

I closed my eyes to think what was happening around me, the atmosphere emanating from the place is causing my chest to close the longer I stay here; I am sure that I felt more people with magic inside the coffins, although I did not examine them at that time, I doubt that it could be true but what the cat said that he wanted to be a great wizard and needed my robe for that could confirm it, you can also talk and walk on two legs, adding that this place is huge and brings back memories of some animes about magic academies ... magicians, magic, schools, talking creatures ... please tell me this is a fucking dream, this has than being a bloody lucid dream, everything is impossible , cats don't speak and there aren't so many magicians where I come from!

" Aaaahhg … hell, my head hurts just thinking about it…"

I complained out loud and patted my throbbing head, I don't feel good about what I'm thinking and this doesn't make sense to me , it has to be a damn dream because it's impossible that something that happens in fiction is happening in reality … And mainly to me that I have terrible luck… And because I would hate to go back to school, I need to confirm my doubts that are only increasing.

'At least if I look at the sky I will be able to know my position on earth and feel calmer'

That was what I thought, believing that it would really calm me down, but it was a terrible mistake.


	2. like a bad nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, panic atacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently, chapters 1 and 2 of "like a bad nightmare" will become one

'At least if I look at the sky I will be able to know my position on earth and feel calmer'

That was what I thought, believing that it would really calm me down, but it was a terrible mistake.

'...what ? Where...what constellations are these ? I don't remember that they were like that...and why can I see the starry sky? Isn't that supposed to be a dream? Wait… isn't this a lucid dream? '

My anxiety is reaching a dangerous level and my chest begins to close, I find it difficult to breathe but I try to control myself as I inhale deeply and exhale slowly, even if the sky i looked at every night is not the same or the atmosphere feels heavy doesn't mean i should let this take over just because i don't understand what's going on around me i know i'm stronger and i'll be able to find out what shit is happening, or at least I try to convince myself with that idea in my head to avoid panicking and screaming like a squirrel. I touched my chest noticing how the accelerated beat of my heart was beginning to calm down little by little, it seems that tricking my mind in such a way is very useful for circumstances like these, although my calm did not last long since I felt a possibly human presence approach and my body was paralyzed with fear, I really believed that I was alone. I looked over my shoulder to confirm my suspicions and there he was… a tall and handsome man, wearing the same robe I gave the cat a while ago, standing near the water well, his skin looked very white and pale and his eyes They had a golden color, but that is not the most striking thing but his hair seemed to glow in an electric blue tone, it felt as if it were a beauty from another world.

'wait…what if this really is another world ? '

I want to hit myself on the damn head and jump off a bridge ... I can't think that I am in another world if I don't have enough evidence to confirm my hypotheses, it would also sound very strange for me to say that a man from another world seems handsome to me . I couldn't think about that for long as I feel another powerful presence, which doesn't seem to be human, approaching the blue man and my blood freezes when I look at him: he was huge, with black horns like his hair and skin. clear as porcelain and well cared for, very handsome to close, but that's not my point, he seemed to be having a conversation with the other subject, I couldn't feel what intentions they had or know what they were talking about since they were somewhat beyond my sensory capacity and auditory, but my voice of reason told me that it would be safer for me if they did not notice my presence, I do not want to know what other witches that I do not know and that are from another world could be capable of does not reassure me ... I do My best effort to calm my pulse and breathing, my heartbeat feels very strong under my hand as I clench my chest in an attempt to hide the noise they make, I close my eyes tightly and do my best to avoid thinking about anything cos a, I have to erase my presence at all costs.

'…'

I don't know how much time passed but the man who shone ran out of the place and the only one left was the one with the horns, I'm sure he looked close to where I am hiding because I felt his gaze on me, but thank heaven I diverted it immediately .

"How weird… I thought there was someone else here"

And with that said he left as he appeared, out of nowhere ... when I no longer felt him in the area my breathing suddenly accelerated and my pulse was above the clouds, I felt how the bile rose up my throat and my body heated up, adrenaline hit my whole body and I got up from the ground suddenly, this has been one of the most terrifying experiences of my life and almost a being from another world discovers me, I need to get out of this place and take refuge to calm down or else I will to collapse.

I ran out of there as best I could, my legs move with some difficulty since I am wearing shoes with heels, but I still managed to pick up speed and move forward without looking back, I did not care to be running blindly through a place that I do not already know that the fear that I feel running throughout my body is stronger than my reasoning.

I don't know how far I ran but I managed to see a smaller structure if I compare the size with the place I came from, my breathing felt heavy and it made it difficult for me to keep my pace, at least if I hide there I think I could rest a little. I opened the door and closed it with a loud bang, my legs gave out and I fell back to the ground with a thud, the pain of the fall added to that of my head would almost make me pass out in that same place if it weren't for him. Bitter taste of my bile trying to come out of my mouth and unconsciously swallowed again, it was horrible, too unpleasant and gross, and having a panic attack right now is not helping. My breathing is very agitated, I cannot control myself and I am short of breath even if I do my best to breathe through my mouth, I ended up holding and pulling tightly the shirt I am wearing and I hear some buttons open, but thanks to that the pressure on my chest was released and I could breathe more calmly. I feel like it took me a long time, but I managed to sit on the floor and compose myself, I wiped off some physiological tears that came out and I noticed that they were stained black, apparently I have makeup on.

'thats weird…'

I usually remove my makeup before going to sleep to keep the pores on my skin clean, although I sometimes forget about that, but I know that these last few days I have not used it because I am busy moving. I got up from the ground and dusted my clothes, which I realized are black and made of a high quality fabric similar to the tunic I was wearing, but there was not so much gold embroidery, now that I think about it someone She must have put these clothes on without my consent and it bothered me, but thinking about it helped calm my mind when I distracted her.

'Okay, okay ... I'm calm, I'm a responsible young woman who knows how to take things slowly and responsibly ... now I just have to find out what's going on as a person'

I adjusted my hair and wiped the tears from my face, I have to keep calm and act like a responsible adult, anyway acting comes naturally to me so it would be a piece of cake; but when I took a step forward my head hit a book that was hanging near me .

'Fuck, who the hell would hang a book here ? '

It turns out that the book was not hanging there, rather it was floating and it was with magic.

'Oh, wow…'

I took the book in my hands and began to read it, I had several images of different plants that were used for alchemy and medicine, some of them I knew but others it was the first time I had seen them.

'I wonder if this book counts as one of medicinal herbs '

When I stopped reading the book and closed it, it floated again near where I was, I looked around and noticed that there were many others floating, there were also shelves so high and full of books that they reach the ceiling and at that very moment I realize what an idiot I am.

'ah...a library with magic'

Well, I don't hate libraries, I liked being in them when I was a child and I read all the children's books and manga that were at my level, now I feel more grateful and calm that I stumble upon this place as my temporary refuge, now I'll be able to look for some information ... if only the place had the shelves arranged alphabetically and not with Roman numerals, who came up with such an idea ? Anyway, I'm sure I should be more scared to be in an unknown place with magic, but then I remember that I am a witch and I always forget the detail.

'Well, I'm going to take the opportunity to make some hypotheses while I can'

First: this place doesn't look like my country and less like my world, because I don't remember my grandfather telling me that magic schools existed and I don't know these constellations, but it may be that I'm in another country. Second: this is not a fucking dream, it looks like a fucking isekai and I look like the sacrifice they sent here, great, just great, in the end the theories about travel between worlds that I read and fantasize so much are real.

I rubbed my forehead to disappear the wrinkles that came out, this is a damn headache and I am not in optical condition to be able to find answers and solutions, maybe if I go back… no, what madness, to go back to where I came from ? Would it be a good idea to do something like that ? Although ... if he acted as if I was lost and disoriented, maybe he could pity someone's heart and get information about my whereabouts, although in the lost and disoriented part if it is real, but that is not the point, I just need to get information to calm my thoughts.

'Well, this won't be the first or the last time I've done crazy'

I filled myself with determination for this, I combed my hair again and wiped off the makeup residue so as not to look like a mess and shook my clothes before opening the door in an exaggerated way, I wish no one saw that because I would die of grief.

The place was very dark and it was difficult for me to remember where I had run from, but I am grateful that my escape was only in a straight direction and that helped me to be able to guide myself, I think I saw some statues that I could not see well that they were due to the darkness of the night; the wide front steps; the apple garden where I suffered my first scare of the day; the dark gothic corridor and finally… the great door from which I came out, I could feel that there was a great crowd of people in there and these, like me, felt magic, I could also hear their murmurs, they seem anxious and tired.

'This doesn't smell good to me'

I swallowed my saliva with difficulty in an attempt to calm my sore throat and knocked on the door three times, then the bustle of the murmurs stopped abruptly, maybe my next action was not the best idea but anyway I opened the door to lean out and see several people inside who were staring at me and wearing the same tunic that I gave the cat; the atmosphere surrounding the place felt heavy and it was hard for me to breathe, this scene felt very surreal.

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give that robe to the cat'

I shuddered internally when a couple of firm footsteps echoed throughout the room, a young man of a small stature but with a firm aura was approaching my direction, as he approached I could feel that he was mostly annoyed with me, but why ? Did I do something wrong ? Anyway, I couldn't stay behind the door forever and I showed myself to my full height; which wouldn't be much if I'm 1.65cm tall; But I couldn't let myself shrink from the pressure of the atmosphere right now and step back like a coward, but the boy abruptly stopped when he saw me and when he walked again he stopped having such an intimidating step, he looked nervous and his her face was as red as her hair that is hidden under her hood.

This was strange to me, was my appearance so disastrous that it was embarrassing to others ? Or was the boy sick ? But now the atmosphere feels strange, it doesn't feel as heavy as before and I even feel that there is a lot of confusion in the air and I swear to my God I heard someone gasp in surprise.

'what's going on ? '

The boy, who was not taller than me, stood in front of me keeping a respectful distance, he still looked very nervous and could not look me in the face, I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but he spoke to me in a low tone for only me to hear, how considerate of you.

"Excuse me, miss, but ... ahem , your shirt is unbuttoned"

"... ah"

So that's why he was so embarrassed, my shirt was open very revealingly, I honestly have no idea how I didn't realize it earlier.

'I am shame at its peak

I'm really hating this day and now I sure look like a pervert ...

I was so sure that I fixed my appearance twice, but it seems that I did not notice that my clothes were disgusting, great, for sure he will think that I am a perverted exhibitionist, what a horrible first impression I made, my face burns with shame and I'm not sure I can look at this kind boy who deigned to tell me that my clothes were a mess.

I mumbled a little apology before turning my back on him and fixing the mess I am.

' tks , just the buttons in the middle had to come off, fuck, I hate these types of shirts'

This garment had so many small buttons that it was difficult for me to fit, it may look beautiful, but the complexity is overwhelming. I took a deep breath to calm the shame burning on my face and I plucked up the courage to deign to look the boy in the face and oh my God ... I blushed again, but this time it was not from shame, this young man really had an excellent appearance and it reminded me of the shoujo anime guys that I secretly watched, although the strong aura on it made me think of that boy from the manga ( Kur ***** uji) also his large gray eyes as bright as cold looked at me with a calmer expression if I compare it with the one he gave me a while ago, his hair was a red color that I had never seen before in a person naturally and his skin She looked delicate, pale and well cared for, her appearance looks like a 13 year old although it feels like her age is not that far from mine because of the maturity of her pose, how strange.

I guess I stared at him like a fucking crazy for too long that I heard him clear his throat.

"I suppose this robe belongs to you"

I had not realized that he was holding my tunic in his delicate hands, I thought I would never see it again after throwing it at that cat, I am relieved to get it back.

"Yes, they are mine . . .¿ how back?"

It's time to get my performance going, even though the first impression was horrible, it could be interpreted as a clumsy girl, although I wish that impression did not last long.

I extended my hand and took the fabrics carefully, thanking the young man, I examined them and saw that they were in good condition, at least the cat did not hurt them because guilt would destroy me in the future.

"A strange and rude cat entered the ceremony wearing them and exclaiming his glory, it was obvious that he had stolen these robes from a student, we chased him and recovered the garment but he managed to escape. The director went out to look for the missing student, but you've already appeared"

The young redhead explained to me with a calm but elegant voice, he still remained at a healthy distance from me while he explained to me and that made me feel calmer, I nodded slowly out of courtesy.

This young man seems to be willing to talk to me, he even seems like those gentlemen from novels that I used to read on my nights of delusions, I'm going to ask a little more to take advantage of the moment.

"I appreciate your explanation, but I'm still a bit confused ..."

And very ashamed, but let's not say it for the moment.

" Hmm … it must be because of teleportation magic, it often happens that those affected are disoriented"

Teleportation magic ? Interesting, I never thought possible to use but it seems to be something very common around here from the way he explains it, I put my left hand under my chin to seem like he was thinking about what he was saying, even if that's a lie.

"Then that must be why I feel disoriented… Wouldn't you mind explaining my situation to guide me ? "

I am using my best tone of voice to speak to you, I feel somewhat anxious and desperate to get information, I hope I do not spoil it.

"Yes, I can do it… this is the prestigious night raven collegue school , a place where magicians who have the potential to have great talents are chosen from all over the world and brought here.

Only those accepted as true magicians by the "mirror of darkness" are able to enroll in this Academy "

Mirror? Is the mirror in the middle of this green candlelit room in charge of this ? Just seeing it makes me feel an electric shock throughout my body, it looks a lot like the one that appeared in my dream, I can't mention that if I want to prevent more glances from resting on me.

"Those who are chosen will be called from the other world to this Academy through the 'door' and brought here"

Door? What do you mean ... is it, perhaps, that coffin I came from ? Gods, what a bad theme to death this place has ... seriously, who came up with the great idea of using coffins as a means of transportation ? This new information sent chills all over my body, I was also confused by the idea that I was called to attend a wizarding school, what is this ? Ha ** and Po *** er ? It feels so surreal.

The red-haired boy was still looking at me with a strange expression, perhaps because he saw a very embarrassing part of me.

" Riddle -san , is it okay for a young woman to be enrolled in a men's school?"

A beautiful boy with silver hair, blue eyes and secretary glasses came over to speak to the youngest, who I discovered is called riddle .

"Although Night Raven Collegue is a school for men, it does not mean that there is a rule that prevents the enrollment and attendance of women"

'Damn… it's a men's school… this is a damn nightmare, please, I want to wake up now…'

Damn it ! Are you serious? ! A private school for men? What the hell is this? A fucking reverse harem anime? I want to curse myself in all the languages I know, 'oh how lucky you are, you will be surrounded by handsome boys, who envy ~' this is not a scenario of luck but of hell on earth ! but I can't show all the displeasure I'm feeling right now on my face, I'm still acting like a lost girl.

I still wanted to curse myself internally because life punishes twice, but the guy with glasses looked at me with a smile that reminded me of businessmen who would take every penny you had if you didn't watch your back and spoke to me in the sweetest tone you've never heard of before, or well- trained banker or mafia member.

"The entrance ceremony is not over yet, only you are missing to classify in a bedroom.

He pointed at me with a graceful wave of his hand and then to the mirror of darkness, hinting that I had to go there.

"Yes, I thank you with all my heart for your words, I will not take any more of your time"

I made a small bow to the two young men in front of me, they seemed somewhat pleased by my act so polite and controlled, but internally I find myself screaming desperately in panic and fear at having to go with the mirror. When I passed the young man with glasses I felt my skin on my neck stand up, this boy ... I swear to God he is not a human, I have no idea what it could be because it is the second time I feel a presence so closely not human in my life and it doesn't assuage the fact that he's staring at my back as he examines me like I'm an object.

'gods… no matter how cute it looks, it gives me the creeps'

I could not advance much on my way to the mirror as I heard the strong footsteps of someone rushing towards this place, before I could turn to see who it was I heard how the large doors of the room were fully opened, a tall and thin man who He wore a strange mask similar to a crow entered the place as the owner, how vintage .

"Ah, here you are, you shouldn't have left the door unsupervised, what an impatient student."

"…Hey?"

"At least you deigned to return to the hall, we can continue with the entrance ceremony"

'well at least he's not asking me about my whereabouts'

Then the man approaches me from behind and gives me a friendly push, motivating me to continue my march towards the mirror.

"Now you are the only one without a bedroom, so hurry up and approach the mirror of darkness"

* glup *

Now I really felt a lot of pressure on me, if it weren't for the friendly push that this strange masked man gave me, my body would not move an inch.

My mind was restless and frantic, although my face points to that strange mirror, I just couldn't help but sneakily look at the people of the place, each one had the same robe and I know they were looking at me strangely and muttering louder and louder, this to me made a cold sweat.

'Now what? Now what? Now what?! '

I can only think about what I will have to do in front of the mirror to give me a bedroom, I pray it is not something strange or I will run out of the place.

When I reached the steps in front of the mirror, I felt as if time was slowing down with each step I took to climb, when I reached the last step the mirror of darkness spoke to me.

"Say your name"

'… Was it just that ? '

I had already mentally prepared myself for the worst and just having to give it my name gives me a certain amount of peace of mind.

"I am - ..."

When I said my name, many of the hooded men were speaking at the same time and louder and louder, I imagine they could not hear my name clearly, but it seems that the mirror heard it well.

"You ... I feel a great magical power in you ... the shape of your soul is ..."

The mirror was suddenly silent, causing an abrupt silence throughout the room, is it not normal for it to do that ? It gives me anxiety.

"I do not know"

"What did you say? "

The school principal asked him, stunned.

"The shape and color of her soul… is something I have never seen before… therefore it is not worthy of any bedroom!"

All the people in the room whispered about what they heard, it seemed that they could not believe something like this happened, I was very afraid of what was happening, was it something very bad ? What will happen to me ?

"It is impossible for the black carriage to pick up someone who cannot be graded from a dorm ! There has never been any mistake in selecting a student in the last 100 years ! "

The whole room was muttering louder and louder, you couldn't even tell that it was a murmur, I heard several times how some subjects silenced them, but it didn't seem to be solving something.

I came down from the steps that led to the mirror and saw how the man, who seems to be the principal of the school, addressed me with a firm step and a strange expression, I don't know what it was because of the mask he was wearing, but I know he slammed to a stop several feet away from me, I swear to heaven I heard him say "oh".

"So… what now ? "

I know I should have said something more elaborate, but I could not formulate something suitable at this moment, the shock from the mirror left me speechless, I know I have magic since I was little, but I did not know that it was a large amount, yet so I can't show on my face that all this is affecting me, I'm going to get out of my role ! I'll put on my best rookie poker face you've ever seen.

" Ahem ... excuse me miss, I didn't mean to be offending you"

The older man spoke, he seemed to feel dismayed, surely he did not expect something like this to happen here, nor do I think he expected the classified student to be a lost girl in a man's school, I wonder what he is thinking ? He's also not human from what I see in his golden eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Dire Crowley , the principal of this prestigious school"

He gave me a bow accompanied by the kindest smile that someone has given me since I came to this world, it reminded me of the ones I suppose I will have to return my greeting.

"It 's a pleasure to meet you, tell me Crowley "

I leaned in slightly to give him a greeting similar to the ones used by royalty in that anime from ot ** eg ** e ** h ***** uf *** gb I even imitated the movement of the dress to complete it to perfection, it seems that the Lord is pleased with my formal greeting, although we could keep talking and qie one of the masked men approached us.

" Dire crowley , what are we going to do with a student?"

A dark-haired boy with red eyes spoke to the director, curiosity was evident in his voice and surprise, both he and other young people approached the two of us, also being attracted by the curiosity of what would happen.

* glup * 'why are they so close ? '

I don't like it when a lot of strangers surround me, but at least they are keeping a respectful distance , I could relax a bit more if it weren't because they are examining me not so discreetly ... putting that fact aside , they are like seven young people of different sizes and ... is that a floating blue tablet? It is what gives me the most curiosity of all the guys around me, but it seems that I couldn't look at it much because I heard a shriek of fear coming out of the device, what a peculiar object ... I looked at Crowley for help but he was still meditating on what to do, I was distracted listening to him murmur his thoughts when a tall and handsome man approaches me with much confidence as to hold my face between his delicate hand smelling a smell similar to a sweet eel.

" Hmm ... her face is somewhat round with soft cheeks and full of moles, as well as having dark circles, but it does not look unpleasant, with a little care it would look decent"

"But what the fuck… ?! "

It may be that his face looks clean and neat, plus it reminds me of those hot boys from that shojou anime that I saw a few years ago, I'm seeing you Ka ***** a K ** s, because of you I like men with hairy ears ! But that's not the point, the fact that he touched my face as if he knew me cannot be forgiven, no matter how handsome he looks, it does not give him any right to invade my personal space.

"I never said you could touch my face ! "

I brusquely removed his hand from my face, if there is something that would put me in a very bad mood it is that they invaded my personal space and that they touched me cheekily, I have been in many anime conventions to arouse a hatred of physical contact towards people , they used to ruin my cosplays and touch where they shouldn't most of the time, it was so unpleasant when they did that or when they took pictures of me without my permission, because of those things I started walking with a sign that said "do not touch or take photos without permission. you ruin my cosplay."

"Oh please, I was just seeing if you had the material to join Pomefiore , but now it's obvious that you don't"

The handsome young man crossed his arms in outrage, he even had the gall to look upset and comment as if he were right.

"Well, good luck to me that I don't have it"

Acting mature, the handsome young man completely ignored my comment as if it was nothing to him, I also behaved like an adult and turned my gaze indicating that we finished our "cozy talk", but then a tall and dark guy with lumps on his hood sneered at our "warm" encounter.

" Hah , a little human woman with character, it seems like you won't get away with it huh vile ? "

How annoying ... what does it have ? 10 years ? He doesn't seem like a kid to laugh at something like this, he wouldn't have to, I don't remember any jokes.

"Okay, now tell the joke so we can all laugh together"

Although most of the day I behave like a calm and silent girl, I can also get upset with something, still I don't usually get angry about anything if I don't have a reason to do it, but when I do ask God to calm me down because I am I transform into a strong-willed and stubborn beast, but my courage does not last long, so as soon as my anger stops, I may be shocked to remember all the misplaced comments I gave and die of shame, oh yes , I have happened several times that.

But it seems that what is happening around us makes other young people laugh a lot, does it seem like a comedy or what ? How annoying ... at least the great director came to the rescue to avoid a confrontation.

"There were problems that were not part of the plan, but I hereby declare the opening ceremony completed.

Each dorm leader, please lead the new students with you and return to your dorm. "

The director spoke with a strong voice so that everyone present in the room could hear him, the young people that surrounded me withdrew towards different groups that were distributed around the place, from what I could hear from their speeches they seem to be the dormitory leaders and I sure gave them a terrible first impression, now the shame accumulates in my throat and face, what a great move I made… I want to bury myself alive in a well.

"Hm ? Come to think of it, I don't see the leader of Diasomnia , young Draconia. "

Several of the young people began to murmur among themselves again , they even heard each other a little terrified and nervous, it seemed that this Draconia was a very important subject in this world and that, in addition, he imposed fear and respect ... more fear than respect apparently .

' uhh … I hope I don't annoy such a highly regarded subject…'

I hope to fulfill my thoughts not to annoy him, I still do not know him and I feel that he would destroy me with his eyes, I wish my luck was not so bad ... I have to stop thinking about meeting an important subject and concentrate on the room, I saw at least Little by little the students were leaving the place towards the same direction: the great old-fashioned door, once the place was empty, a catacomb silence hung over the director and with me, I looked at him hopefully hoping that he would allow me to ask him some questions, I suppose so He is an important man here and who thinks properly I would be able to communicate properly with him.

"Sorry about the incident just now, miss, I didn't mean to disrespect you"

The headmaster lowered his eyes in shame, really thinking that he disrespected me, oh, how old is so ... tender ? … I think that made him look cute, if it weren't for the Victorian masquerade ball.

"You do n't have to apologize, okay sir, I won't hold a grudge or resentment"

Although looking into those strange eyes, if I can call those two lights that come out of his mask and that fill me with nerves every time I make eye contact with them eyes, I try to calm my nerves in some sneaky way and he smiled so friendly how I can. Strangely, he seems relieved that I don't resent him, what a peculiar world ...

"Thank you thank you very much"

Oh baby, no need to thank, we are not done with this yet and I hope you have a lot of free time because tonight is going to be a long one for both you and me .

"There is nothing to be thankful for… I actually have some questions and things to talk about with you, good man…"

Expression of gratitude that had Crowley changed dramatically, the poor bombing insurance information you receive will not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that witches are very sensitive to their environment? They can feel the energy that surrounds them and if they train well even the most distant ones, they can even feel the emotions or intentions of the people (this will be useful for you to read and understand because I plan to add it later)
> 
> Ah! I forgot to say it but now the ("") will be used to speak aloud and the ('') will be to show the thought of the protagonist, I will also use the (* *) to express onomatopoeia during the story.


	3. the lazy always look for the easy way out

Crowley's expression of gratitude changed drastically, the poor man will surely not expect the bombardment of information he will receive.

"I'd like to continue this beautiful conversation in a less open and exposed place like this, if it's not too much of a bother for you."

If I remember anything well about the teachings of my late grandmother, it is that formality in conversations with adults is important for them to take you seriously, because you will make them believe that you are an informed and well-educated young man with whom they would be more careful when time to talk to you, it has worked for me before and now I pray that it works with this guy; meanwhile, the old man stared at me with those strange yellow pupils with a serious expression on his face, although he couldn't quite tell what he thinks from the mask… he uses it all the time? Doesn't it give you heat ?

"I know a place where we can speak in peace, please follow me young lady"

Well, he responded faster than I expected to my proposal, now that I think about it ... it doesn't sound good for a young girl my age to invite an older man to an isolated place, I hope you don't misunderstand because I'll jump out the window closer if something happens.

I gulped and nodded uncertainly, the subject was still staring at me with those yellow eyes ... is there something on my face ? Why does he just look at me like I have something ? ! At least Mr. Crowley started to walk out of the place and, like the lost puppy that I feel, I obediently followed him without saying a word until we reached our destination.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·

After an energetic and strenuous night walk with a silence that would remind us of a wake, we arrived at our destination to continue the conversation ... which would be the library where I suffered a panic attack a few hours ago, although now that does not matter but the conversation we are in. having seated face to face.

"Look ... I will repeat my story to make everything clear ... I am a witch from another world where magic exists in few quantities, education about it is done at home, I don't know how I got here and the gray monster cat does not kidnapping"

I had to measure each of my words while talking to Crowley , I could not blurt out all the information at once and overwhelm him with all this talk because the poor old man already looked like those strange yellow eyes would pop out of his mask, I'm very sorry to see him so ... I think.

"Since I became the director, it's the first time something like this has happened. I do n't know what to do…"

"..."

With a simple but picturesque movement of the elder's cane, he manages to magically move several of the books and maps of the place to bring them next to him and examine them intently, I took this opportunity to apologize as I got up from my seat and approached the planetarium of the library, which I didn't pay much attention to before as an idiot; I crouched in front of the object and circled it several times while reading the countries when it stopped moving.

'wait… is there a country in the sea ? There doesn't seem to be an island there '

"I really can't find where you came from, not on the world map, not in historical records."

Well, it was to be expected that he would not find anything, I do not know why he keeps looking for information where he will not find it, not even I do it since this planetarium makes it clear to me that this is not my home or world ... it is chilling to think about that.

"You really came from another world ? You are not lying to me are you?"

I feel the older man's golden gaze dig into my back as he examines me with a critical eye as I continue to "play" with the planetarium, I gulped in an attempt to calm my growing nerves, picking myself up off the ground to see his face and respond to him. While I control my voice and tone so I don't stutter, vocalization courses come in handy at times like these.

"I am not in a position to lie to you, sir."

The director stared at me for a minute that felt eternal before agreeing to my words, for a moment I thought I broke the matrix .

"If that's what it is, you may have been summoned from a parallel world due to some kind of problem."

Crowley placed his gloved hand with those claw rings on his chin as he silently thought leaving me with an even bigger unknown than before… I already realized that I am from another world, but what will happen to me now? I have not thought well of that.

"Didn't you bring something with you to this place ? Any kind of identification: a magical driver's license, a slipper…"

"hm ... give me a minute"

I instantly remembered something very important: my little old bag hidden between my tits ! I turned around to keep what little dignity I had left to get it out of there and examine it, Crowley seeing me do this turned around to avoid looking at me out of respect.

After a few minutes and several button problems, I managed to get the bag out and looked for what would confirm my words.

"I'm not sure this counts as identification, but it's the closest thing to do to check my credibility."

Between my fingers was the famous collectible coin about my country that was created to commemorate an important date, which I jealously guarded and cared for for several years for the monetary value it has, I turned to Crowley and showed it to him in all his face masked, he took her between his strange clawed rings and examined her with a serious expression on his face; I wonder if it is uncomfortable to work with rings like that.

"This confirms your words, but does not count as an identification of your person if , you're still empty - handed"

He returns the coin to me with a delicacy that I would not expect from someone with rings like the ones they owned, and I put it back in my precious bag, which I hid again by performing the same procedure as before. 

"Even though you are a lady, you were just chosen by the mirror of darkness to attend this school and there are no rules that prevent your attendance ..."

"So .. ?"

"There are no reasons to throw you out without money or contact with your tutor, it is something that would hurt me a lot as a teacher ... Since I am so kind ! "

Involuntarily I rolled my eyes at the older's last comment, at least he didn't see that I did that; From how he explains and speaks it seems as if he were a dancing bird, but he has a good point: I have no money, no contacts, I don't know what this world is about or its history and if the things I know will help me survive here, I will have to think about how I am going to cope with this.

It seems that Mr. Crowley was thinking deeply to "help" me as the "kind" teacher that he is.

" Hmm ... I know ! There is a building on campus that are currently not this using; it was a bedroom at the time, provided it is clean, you can sleep there"

'So… if I'm going to stay here ? '

Woah , for a moment I thought he would send me to a foster home or call the authorities because I am a teenager without documentation, but it seems that in the end he will make me attend this school.

"If you wish, I will offer it to you as a refuge and you can stay there for the moment, in the meantime, I will find a way for you to return to where you belong"

'I wonder if it's an old structure, I like those places'

"Oh ~, how nice of me ! A spectacular image of a perfect teacher"

"Well, I appreciate your kindness, please guide me to the accommodation"

Somebody give me a damn reward for my good behavior and tell me that I'm a good girl, I can't stand this feeling of being a lost puppy anymore.

"You better hurry. I'll take you to the bedroom, it's a bit old, but it's a tasteful building."

'I have a feeling that is sweetening the history of the e di ficio'

From one moment to the next Principal Crowley began to leave the library marching at a good pace in front of me, without many options I will have to follow his long steps as I could , I hope that such a bedroom is not so far from the school and that the journey is not a journey. 

When I came out of the library I looked up at the sky out of curiosity and noticed that several stars were slowly being obscured by some dark clouds.

' Hmm … it looks like it will rain in a few hours, I'd better hurry'

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I don't know how long I've been walking all over the damn campus, but this already felt like an eternal walk ! I know that I am not in such horrible physical condition to be an otaku , since I usually travel a lot on foot and because I have to exercise to get into my cosplays , but hell ! This is horrible and that old man seems as if that does not affect him in the least, I swear by all my dry tears and sweat that I will commit to improve my cardio or else I will have a hard time here if I have to walk all this way just to go to study.

Mr. Crowley stopped walking and looked just as fresh as he was in the doorway, while I was out of breath in my body, I try to hide my seal gasps from fatigue, I really need to do more cardio .

When I was finally able to recover I managed to appreciate the old bedroom that that old man talked about so much, which if it looked very old and in conditions that did not seem the most suitable for living if it did not get proper maintenance, obviously sweetened the appearance and the state of the building.

We passed the old rusty iron fences that separated the school grounds from the building, which screeched in such a high-pitched and unpleasant tone that I felt like my eardrums were suffering so horribly that I had to cover them, we walked down the long stairs of the place and arriving at the door of the so named bedroom, the design was very old and worn for years by the time if it deteriorated but still possessed great beauty, could properly restore it if I had to hand the necessary materials, but think about that would be another day, now I need to make a sarcastic comment or else I'm going to explode. 

"This is ... too" tasteful "..."

"It's true, it's true ~. Now let's go inside"

It seems that he did not understand my sarcastic comment and proceeded to remove an antique key from somewhere hidden among his clothes, using it to open with an audible * click * the lock of my future home. 

Crowley pushes the door open as if showing no resistance to his strength, even if it seems like it was a task where you could use only one hand to move it, but still the old wood creaking with the old locks is heard and I can see like a large amount of dust on the ground is blown up by the wind, the director extends his hand to a part of the wall and presses a switch, lighting up the place. 

* Click *

Looked a mess, had everything bad coloc ADOS and some broken, possibly criminals of the past who believed that destroy other people 's property would make them look "cool", some pictures were crooked and other fallen on the floor, dust and cobwebs hanging were so thick that you could make a coat out of them, it seems I will have a lot of work to do and what to entertain myself with.

"If you stay here, you can at least protect yourself from the rain and wind. I'll be back to investigate further, so feel free to be in this house, please."

"…yes"

"Just don't wander around campus ! Fine then"

And after the last sentence, Mr. Crowley walked out of the house with a graceful movement, kicking up the thick dust from the floor with every step he took.

"It's not like I'm going out with a storm on it either."

Man I feel horrible, I feel like my body is heavy and tired, the physical and mental fatigue is taking its toll and my limbs hurt a lot, I want to lie down somewhere to rest and maybe cry, but there is so much dust that I will finish making a mess if I throw myself anywhere, these robes seem too expensive to ruin and I don't know how I could wash them.

'Well at least if I clean that old sofa a bit it could rest there , it looks in better condition than you would expect in a ruined place'

Indeed, it looks too good to be so old, only a few stains of old grime and dust are what predominate in the furniture; when I got closer to the sofa, I stepped on a piece of cloth that was on the floor, lifting it up and shaking it hard to remove the dust from it and I use it again to whip it against the sofa, managing to remove much of the dust that covered it 

'Done, now I can rest'

Before going to bed I took off the gold patterned robe and folded it carefully before hanging it over the back of the sofa, I may be lazy but I'm not careless.

I spread out on the couch and put my arms behind my head to use as pillows, I put my crossed legs up on the armrest to complete the idiot look, it's not like someone is telling me right now that that's wrong, I'm tired and too grumpy to argue about etiquette right now, now all I want to do is try to relax my aching body and think of something else to distract myself. 

I really try with my little strength to relax as possible, but I couldn't, not even leaving my mind blank or thinking of some anime that I really liked, I guess I'll have to stop avoiding thinking about the matter that I'm in. Another world, in an old house off guard and possibly the only girl in a boys' school, this was so awkward… mainly because I'm feeling paranoia that I'm not alone in this fucking filthy place.

Thank heaven it started to rain, the noise of the raindrops falling hard against the windows of the building and its structure make enough noise to distract me.

'Wow ... I arrived in time to take refuge ...'

And just as I sensed it, I was not alone in this place, a small and annoying homeless creature accompanied me.

" eeeeeeugh ! It started to rain really heavy all of a sudden you know ! "

I didn't need to look to know that it was the same giant cat I saw the moment I kicked out of the coffin, I just sighed heavily as I stroked the bridge of my nose in growing irritation.

"Wow, I guess it's good to see you, little monster…"

" Gyahaha ! Big grimm , sneaking into this Academy one more time again is really a piece of cake !

'I'm going to assume that the security of this school is very poor, so much so that the same cat got inside twice'

Really, that someone goes to the same school twice on the same day and with few hours differences leaves much to be desired for the safety of a "prestigious school" of wizards, that means that I will have to take care of myself.

"If they think I would give up signing up because they kicked me out, they made a mistake, you know !! "

"oh really ? "

"Yes !! I am a genius at magic, not letting me be here is a serious mistake !! "

Small and not so small, creature squeaky appeared to be an egocentric being with delusions of grandeur, as well as having a personality that would cause irritation to anyone, although ez funny to see him move his little legs from side to side in such an exaggerated way.

"So you ... why do you want to enter this Academy so much ? "

Well, the night is young, the rain is whipping outside and now I am more "calm" to discover that it is only the mutant cat, maybe, just maybe, it is not as "bad" as it seems and I can distract myself with it a little .

"It's a simple story you know"

"You alone count, I'm all ears"

"It's because I'm a genius born to become a great wizard ! "

"oh really ? Tell me more"

"Yes !! Always always , I have been hoping that the black carriage would pick me up one day ! Still ... still ..."

"oh dear, that seems very tragic"

It seems that the creature is very ignorant of the tease that I am doing, but even so I am looking at it out of the corner of my eye, I cannot deny that the exaggerated movements that it makes with its little legs as if they were hands looked so very cute and cuddly, they even look cartoonish, how cute i think.

"H- hmph ! I guess the mirror of darkness has no eyes to see it, you know ! "

"hm yes , of course"

"That's why I came here instead. Not letting me enroll in this school is a loss to the world, humans don't understand that, you know."

"Yes, what a" great "loss"

" gyahaha you understand me-NYAGH ! Cold ! The rainwater is dripping from the roof ! "

I stopped paying attention to it for a few seconds to look at the ceiling and see that, indeed, there were several leaks in this part of the home, wasn't it supposed to keep me protected from the rain ? Looks like he's creeping around the place.

" Fugyah ! The water fell again ! My lovely spot, the flames from my ears, are going to disappear ~ ! "

"And if you better move from there ? Where exactly is there a leak ? "

" Nyaaaah ! You should fix this leak with magic like" baam "you know"

" Tks , I don't know of any spells for that"

"What ? You don't know one ? Pfff how useless"

Okay, that thing isn't cute at all, it's just annoying that is on the verge of kicking you out of this house.

"So if you know one, don't you ? Since you laugh so much ..."

"Huh ?! Of course I join ! I-I just don't use it because it's too fantastic for a mere human to see."

Even if I'm a witch, I know it's a very bad lie, I can't help but roll my eyes.

" tks , how annoying, could you at least help me find something to retain the water"

"Eh? Help you ? No way ! I'm just a passerby monster seeking shelter"

I got up from the sofa Ignoring again the words of the grown cat, which I forgot its name, although that is not something important.

"Anyway, I'll go find him alone"

The cat once again protested something about "he only goes to work if there is canned tuna", I continued on my way pretending to not hear him and ventured into the home, not because he was looking for a container for the leaks, I just want to avoid continuing to listen the cat and his protests, he is not my pet to spoil him and give him everything he asks for. 

I began to feel how the atmosphere was getting colder and colder than I remembered the more I ventured into the hall, I even felt again as if I was not alone and something could jump at any moment, of course, I am an idiot and I speak out loud .

" hmm … weirdly… it feels like something's going to show up right now…"

And at that precise moment, as if someone up there hated me so much, three ghosts of different shapes and sizes came out from somewhere in the hallway near where I am. 

" Hihihihi ... hihihihi , we haven't had a guest in a while ! "

"I'm getting excited ~ , hihihihihi !"

"... ah ... really ... if I'm hating this damn day"

The cold of the place would be enough to freeze my blood, I want to get out of this corridor but I can't, my body doesn't want to move because of the shock.

I want to cry, I want to cry a lot and snuggle between stuffed animals while my grandfather pats my head, I love that so much ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not mentioned it here, but she attended art gymnastics classes for several years ... until her teacher expelled her because she entered puberty and "lost her balance"
> 
> It may sound harsh, but various acrobats can get kicked out if their bodies grow curvy.


	4. Who's that spooky boo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghosts can be scary, you always have to take your pocket monster with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you understood some references that I have mentioned in the other chapters? I hope so, because there will be many more in the next

I want to cry, I want to cry a lot and snuggle between stuffed animals while my grandfather pats my head, I love that so much ...

But I am not going to please anyone with my tears of suffering, much less in front of ghosts, they could see this as a sign of weakness of my being and become stronger! Ghosts are so ¿ No? ... I think it was and how things worked in my home, but do not know if it is the same here , but as long as one more show their fear of them become stronger! Although ... if you are not yet a dangerous or not, but even so I have to think of a plan while backing up while I am paralyzed with fear and manage to communicate with someone to help me in this precarious situation, also I have to stop acting as if I were some brave protagonist of generic anime, that guy looks horrible character and I have to stop spinning in my head in situations like these.

"Hey, because it takes so much? ... "

Just you have to come here at this precise moment where I am devising a plan of escape or confrontation with the ghosts, I am not so desperate that you come to help me, but I doubt it, your pride shows.

" Gyaaaaahhh " gg-ghoooooosts "

That sounded like the cry of a pitiful maiden in distress, not even I could imitate something like that, firstly because I still have some of my dignity and I don't think I can degrade myself to that point to ask for help.

"Those who used to live here got scared of us and left this place"

"We've been looking for new ghost comrades all this time. How about you, friend?"

'got damn! They will kill me if I don't do something! '

I have to come up with something and fast, but I need enough time to do it and get it going, first I need to get out of there to buy a few minutes! 

I turn around and run to preserve my life, but I seem to have forgotten that this house is a mess, the hallway I got into is dark and the floor of this place seems to need a lot of care and just when I take a step ... the wood of the happy floor broke under my heel and I fall with a sharp noise, hitting my chest and hurting my face. It hurts, I even think I hurt my ankle from the fall, I'm going to end up crying ...

"* Hick hick * iiiiiiihg , iiiiiiiiiigh uuumh * sobs sobs *"

Great, just great… three joking ghosts are about to kill me and in my regrettable escape attempt I end up jamming my foot in a hole in the ground, falling and hurting myself enough to make me cry, I am pitiful. 

I can see out of the corner of my eye that one of them is getting too close to me to see me, he seems a little confused, did he ever see someone very clumsy fall and get stuck on the ground?

"Hey guys, is it a-"

" Hhhhhhhhhhhhhiii . The great magician Grimm not you afraid of ghosts, you know!  
Funa ---------! "

Then the mutant cat made an attempt to appear that it was not afraid of spirits and proceeded to throw fires at it, almost hitting the one close to me, but it dodged it with great ease, even if it wasn't because I rolled on the ground and lost my boot in the process would have hit me with its flames, obviously if he shoots with his eyes closed I don't think it will even hit a huge rock in front of his face.

" Where are you aiming, huh? "

"Over here! Over here! Hiiihihi "

Now the three ghosts we were circling and turning in different directions while they laughed derisively of us, mainly because of the attacks terrible that hac í to the cat, meanwhile I'm mad at that stupid cat for almost incinerarme me more than his attempt to set the house on fire , what, are you so scared you can't see them? That Noob .

"Damn it! Stop appearing and disappearing at once!"

"Do not be because these closing his eyes as shove fire?"

"Shut up!  
I do not give orders ! Know! "

'That wasn't even an order you know?'

Well, I will not get this little creature to collaborate with me voluntarily or even give me some help since I am not trained to be able to face ghosts, it seems that I hurt my ankle when I fell and I cannot move well from the pain of the blow.

I have to think of something ... this creature is self-centered, with an air of greatness and wants to enter that school ... I got it! I have to use the school and their desire to enter, maybe it will work or else… well, I will have to get used to a life as a ghost.

" Hey you! If you chase them it's… uh you'll likely get the headmaster's approval!

It seems like it worked, the little monster's ears turned at my voice and he stopped grumbling for a moment, it seems like he's thinking about what I said and his blue eyes lit up as if they were filled with new hope.

"What…? Ugghh … I'm a genius, you know. I can deal with these guys on my own."

I can see how your body is full of determination, even his little paw s close into fists, it seems that my words "motivators" have helped to do something useful, like making time as I try to lift all the pain of muscles that I, sometimes it is worrying that I do not give notice when I'm exhausted.

" Hihihiihihiii "

"There are many of you, is unfair, You know!"

The three ghosts laughed so loudly that it resounded throughout the dark corridor of the bedroom, that seemed to scare the cat and make him back down on all fours a few small steps backwards, that's not good, if he keeps backing up and losing ground the ghosts will not help us They will surround completely and we will not be able to escape! I know we're at a disadvantage , but that doesn't mean we can't win, since we're alive and they're not, lol.

Think of something girl ... agh ¿ What else said he would encourage work makes a while ..? Right tuna? I don't have tuna ... but he doesn't know that, well, I know what to do.

* fiu-fiu *

I whistled at the cat to get his attention and it seems like it worked as he turned his head all the way in my direction.

"Order now and you can get one more canned tuna as a gift!"

" Ugghh ------"

"This is a limited time offer! Call now or forever regret it ~!"

That last sentence seems to have been the decisive factor to completely convince the cat, his eyes widened in surprise and he glared at my direction.

"Hey you!

Tell me where the ghosts are! "

The little monster dropped his guard and one of the ghosts sneaked up to his left to give him a scare, but surprise buddy, I saw you!

"" To your left! "

He turned quickly and without hesitation, threw fire directly on the face of the prankster ghost, burning and causing cries of the pain, it succeeded! Now we can fight them!

I barely managed to get up from the ground with all the pain I felt in my joints, both from fatigue and from falling , my legs almost failed me , but I managed to maintain my posture and I stood behind the cat to be his shield in case of emergency.

"I-i gave! Let 's keep well and hunt down all You know !"

It seems that his motivation returned to him thanks to the blow he gave the ghost and it seems that that alerted the other two who were still unharmed, looking at us dumbfounded by our "great" teamwork, they even stopped laughing , now the thing got serious .

" Yosh ! Take charge of the attack, boy I 'll be your shield!"

I was never good at using my magic to attack, although I think it's because I never used it for those purposes, just to defend myself from other people, now I hope to put it to good use for this moment.

" Funnaa -----!"

One of the ghosts tried to throw an object on the ground, which was a broken photo frame , but it never touched us since, as I said, it would be the cat's shield and I used a ridiculous little magic "trick" to avoid it.

"To your right!"

The ghosts still kept trying to get close to us to scare us away and threw different objects in our direction, but they couldn't beat our great defense and attack, it even seemed like we were in sync with each other, is this how the trainers feel po k ** on when they are fighting in battles? Because I'm feeling a lot of adrenaline rushing through my body and a bubbling emotion is felt on my skin, it's like in the anime!

"Watch your back!"

" Funnaaaa -----!"

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I don't know how long we were fighting with the ghosts, but I think it was a long time ago, we are both tired of this and it shows in our fatigued bodies and heavy breathing, but we still can't back down until we have scared all three of them away.

Only one last shot of the cat's flames was all that was needed to accomplish our mission of casting out the ghosts.

"H- hi - hiiiiiiiiii ! 

Our existence will be erased! Run! "

'we ... we did it'

The three ghosts retreated terrified by our precarious combination, but effective against them, getting more deeply into the house and disappeared from our view.

"W- what? .. I won?"

It seemed as if not believing that you have won before three ghosts, two vs. three is a small disadvantage if you think about it , but even so we did, even relief that ran through my body felt so good I let my legs surrendered and I fell to the ground sitting, releasing the air accumulated in my lungs in a long sigh.

"Thank you"

" Hah ... hi ... it was very ssca ... No, it wasn't that scary at all you know!"

Like me, he seemed to suddenly compose himself from the fright that we were given by those ghosts, he even returned to his arrogant personality from one moment to the next.

"With what I can do, it's a piece of cake you know! Did ghosts see that? They lost!"

'fu fu ~… what a funny little creature ~'

It seems that the rain has stopped falling and the cold left by the ghosts is not as intense as before, it is a good sign that they are not around us.

I approached the cat, which I still can't remember his name, to thank him for his help, I know this was a team effort, but he looks so cute as he moves his entire furry body with emotion that I'm just going to let enjoy the moment.

"Hears"

" Hmm ?"

I was crouched in front of him supporting one of my knees on the ground so that our glances coincided, we stared at each other for a few seconds and then I extended my left hand to caress his head avoiding the flames from his ears, he shuddered from the physical contact that I am giving, but little by little she got used to the gentle caresses I'm giving her that I even close my eyes with pleasure. Indeed, he is a wild creature, who is also an idiot, but a cute idiot.

"Fu fu ~, you are cute ~"

" Nhgnyah ..."

It seems that he does not like cute tell you that furrowed the c ENO when I did, I do not care, insurance'll tell you more often, if we keep staying here together.

Some footsteps that I have heard before resounded throughout the place, when I looked where they came from I saw the director himself inside the ramshackle bedroom.

"Good evening. Your kind server brought you dinner ~"

It seems that just came here to bring me dinner, so subject "friendly" we have here, even if she looks like a good smoke r . Now that I think about it ... I have many things to discuss with him, I hope he has time to do so because tonight is not over yet.

"It's the monster that caused uproar in the ceremony! It was assumed that would remove, ¿ Why is here !?"

Both his voice and his cheerful personality had a 180 degree turn as soon as he saw that the monster that caused a ruckus was with me , that seems to have annoyed him a lot.

" Hmph ! I kicked out the ghosts, you know! Be grateful!"

I have a bad feeling that this arrogant attitude is going to get him a lot of trouble in the future, please don't involve me in that.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Fuck me ... the school principal himself ... Didn't you know there were ghosts in the dorm that so "kindly" offered me to host me? This has to be a joke ... but his confused face tells me everything, apparently I'll have to explain what happened.

"Well, let me explain: three joking ghosts appeared to annoy us, so we defended ourselves against them to kick them out and leave us alone, oh and he was taking shelter from the rain"

I pointed to the cat to make my quick explanation more convincing, then I looked back at the director who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Now that I think about it, there used to be mischievous ghosts living here, causing the students to walk away.

Making this place an empty bedroom . "

'He would have told me from the beginning ...'

If I had mentioned it from the beginning, it would have given me time to put salt in the place and make a protective circle or move them away, but it seems that he completely forgot about that topic , is he serious ? Can not be…

"But then, hmm ... for the two of you to team up and chase away those ghosts ..."

I would like you to stop making so much suspense with what you want to say, the despair of knowing what you want to refer to is slowly killing me, come on man, I don't have all night!

"I don't think it was really a team, you know.

That human was just looking and I only did it for canned tuna ? "

"Eh ?! If it was because of me that those ghosts didn't hurt you! I was the one defending and you were the attacker!"

"… Wait ah! I haven't received my canned tuna yet !"

"It's because still not went to buy!"

We were both growling at each other like we were wild animals, well he is, I'm just an otaku girl, but it annoys me that he thinks I did nothing! I also faced ghosts with him! He can't come and say it was not a team effort! Anyway, I don't behave like a girl, so I retreated my defensive stance and placed my hands on my hips while sighing tiredly, young fights are not my thing anymore.

"Anyway, just meet é my word, but not now"

"You two can I see you defeat the ghosts one more time?"

We both looked at the director at the same time, that I remember we already scared off all the ghosts ...

"But we already chased away all the ghosts you know !

"Putting that aside, my canned tuna "

"Can you wait a bit? All the stores must be closed, and by the way, I have no money!"

"My caneeeen tuuuuna!"

"I. don't. have. canned. tuna"

"I'll play the ghost"

Thanks director do that we cut our child struggle cans tuna , I've saved words.

"If you were able to win me over, I'll give you canned tuna . Since I'm very nice."

I think that seems like a fair deal ... if it weren't for that fight with the previous ghosts was complicated and we would have to face a guy who doesn't seem to be weak. I wonder what his ghost performance will be like , I hope it's funny.

"Well then, transformation potion * Glup ! *

Fuck me… he literally turned into a ghost, a fucking ghost! ¿ Drinking a potion ... transformation? I thought only existed in the anime and video games, but it seems that if you can make in reality ... I wonder if my world were like that, I have to stop rambling, have another ghost "exorcise" against mine .

"Well ... you look good in that same way"

The director smiled pleased at my attempt at flattery and distasteful compliment, I hope that helps it not destroy us.

" Eeeeh … I don't want to, you know. It's so annoying, and being with this human again…"

"Hey you know ... this might be your chance to sign up ~"

" Ughh ……"

It seems that I manipulated a nerve of his again because his expression of disinterest disappeared and emotion invaded his small and furry body.

"This will be the last time you know!  
And it is better than seriously give me my tuna canning! "

"Whatever you say sweetie, I 'll be the defense again so I'll leave the attack to you!"

We returned to the same position we used to defend ourselves from ghosts, with the cat in front and me in the back ready to repel the attacks that the director sends us , this will be infallible!

"It's time darling! Show your potential ~"

My words seem to be very motivating for the little kitten who was on all fours on the ground facing the director, he even seems excited and very motivated by the battle as he wags his tail in different directions.

This will get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like that he did "no, I'm a mature girl, I don't do childish things" and then he gets down to the same level as grimm to argue with him.


	5. a spoonful of kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning A lot of text , no I'm not inspired, I just want to write a lot.

My words seem to be very motivating for the little kitten who was on all fours on the ground facing the principal, he even seemed excited and highly motivated by the battle as he wagged his tail in different directions.

This will get interesting.

The director, who took distance from us, also seemed motivated and ready for what was approaching us, he began to turn from one direction to another while still staying in our field of vision, but little by little his movement became more and more Quick, we estab to making things difficult on purpose and the cat and me and it cost us follow his movements.

Suddenly he threw a small piece of the table in our direction, I was lucky to see it just in time before it hit us and I used my "little trick" to avoid the damage, which was a little spell that my grandfather taught me enchantment of the bubbles, if it is a ridiculous name, but serves to confuse people for q HAT serves ... bubbles just do magic? it depends on your imagination to give any useful purpose.

" Gyaaahh ! Hey , be more careful, human!"

"Watch out for the right!"

Damn monster cat, he let his guard down with the headmaster and almost grabbed him from behind! Luckily, his reaction to my words was very quick and he counterattacked, unfortunately he did not hit the director because he dodged him very easily.

You can see with the naked eye the difference in level between him and the two of us, it is abysmal, you can see the years of practice and use of his magic, we could lose so easily if we make a single wrong move.

'this is worrying, but also very exciting'

It is a bit reassuring to see that he is not attacking us with the intention of hurting us, if that were the case, we would not get out of it well, even so, there is a small danger that we will end up with physical damage if we do not watch our backs.

It's exciting, I never thought I could fight with a monster really or against a magician so high, this even feel like my game from childhood and I are facing the high command! Just a little more!

"Come on boy, just a little more!"

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

" Funnaaa -------!"

Only one blow of all those he gave reached the director right in the chest, it does not seem that it did him any harm, but his surprised face was epic, I wish I could take a photo because it is perfect for a viral meme.

Little by little he descended from the top and reached the ground, returning to his appearance from a long time ago, he was no longer a translucent creature without legs that floated freely, he was that thin man with a party mask.

It seems that we are done with the fight against him, both the cat and I are exhausted, our breaths were agitated but synchronized at the same time thanks to the teamwork we had done together.

This was very tiring, so t or physically and mentally and my eyes are killing me, dry feel all the heat of the flames and my skin is sweating under these fabrics, not good, I'll have to wash them and do not know if Is it dry or do I need some special soap, hell, I hope it's not expensive.

" Huff … puff … what did you think of that?"

The cat looked like he had run the marathon of his life, his breathing was just as difficult as mine and his fur shone in the light of the flames from his ears, he did a good job.

"incredible ... that a person is capable of making a monster obey him"

Isn't that normal? ´

"Since the ceremony, my teacher instinct has been telling me something… it may be that you may have a trainer or beast-tamer quality. But then ………… * murmurs *"

I stared at the cat, who was staring at the director muttering at unimaginable speed, does he even understand himself what he's saying?

But out of everything he said, one thing caught my attention "beast tamer quality" that would sound like an unlockable title for some rpg / mmo video game ... wait, this is not the time to think about video games, I need to create a survival strategy! If those ghosts come back or some idiot thinks it's a good idea to mess with me, I would need something to scare them away and keep them out of me ... but what would that be ?

I looked back at the cat, then at the director who was still muttering, and again at the cat who was confused ... maybe he is of some use? He would just have to try his luck with him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you let him stay in this house with me?"

If I keep a formal language, I could convince him to let this little monster live with me, it does not look so dangerous, if you remove the fact that it reaches my waist standing on two legs and has sharp teeth.

"What do you say? Let a monster live here?"

"Your……"

The little kitten looked at me with those big bright blue eyes, like he couldn't believe I'm doing this, does he think I'm heartless? Sometimes only, but I need to get protection, first of all, I find myself in unknown terrain and without anyone I can trust, being alone will make things difficult for me and I need something that is useful to protect me ... or an emergency meal.

"Please good sir ~"

I looked him straight into his sparkling eyes as he made the sweetest "begging puppy look" I ever did in my damn life, not even with my grandfather did I wear one that strong, I even put my hands on my chest for the effect to beg me more powerful, which has worked, Crowley looked like he was hit with a critical attack . Excellent!

"* sing * I guess I don't have a choice… okay."

'I did it! I'm a fucking manipulator and I don't feel any remorse '

" Fnagh ?! Really ?!"

"But nevertheless!"

It was obvious that there would be a measure so that the mutant cat could stay here, nothing is free, neither in this nor in my world, I hope it is not something too difficult to fulfill.

"Someone who was not chosen by the Mirror of Darkness I cannot let him enroll in school, even if he will stay with you. And also, until you return to your world, I cannot let you wander without doing much, young lady. . "

"W-what ……? Lacking happiness, you know."

"Now, you should listen to what I have to say until the end."

I nodded firmly in understanding, I waited patiently for him to continue speaking his statement while looking at him with a serious face, this guy is going to make things difficult for me.

"We, the academy, are responsible for invoking your soul, as owners of the mirror of darkness who has made the mistake. Therefore, for the moment The bedroom you are in right now will let you use it for free, for now But you will have to pay for your own needs and your education. "

"..."

This is going to be difficult, I am a girl and I have other needs for essential personal use, such as hygiene products and my period; in addition to that I will have to get several elements to be able to transform this place into a habitable zone, in addition to the fact that I will have to study and pay the costs of the materials ... I would have little time for other things and the money that I would need would have to be a lot ... Can't you make me a scholarship student to save costs? I guess not since that would not benefit the school.

"As for what an empty-handed young lady like you can give… fufu ~ let's do this."

"* glup * w -what are you going to do to me?"

My body shook with fear, I hugged my chest in a vain attempt to protect myself and took several steps back to maintain a safe distance , damn it, it's a demon who does good deeds! Why did I follow him so blindly to this place? What an idiot I am ...

"N-no need to get defensive! I just wanted to ask you to complete some campus assignments."

Director Crowley was the one who seemed more defensive than me right now, putting his clawed hands in front of him in a nervous way, as if he wanted to avoid the misunderstanding he just made, if you know what he said might have been interpret in many other ways, except a pretty and healthy one? Obviously I would not look kindly if a grown man tells me very suggestively "what I can give" to do ... I glared at him, I still had my doubts about him.

"What do you think of the two of you working as 'maintenance guys'?

If so, you can take the monster with you around campus with my approval. "

At least Hearing those words makes me feel much calmer, at least I won't have to do something so strange and degrading with an older man.

"You can use the library like any student in this school, to search for information and also to study. Since I, really, am kind ~. But don't forget to finish your work."

" Eeeeh ?! I don't want to do that you know. I want to wear that cool outfit and become a student too you know ~."

Roll your eyes involuntarily, be a little more grateful, little one, luckily they'll leave you here with me.

"If you're not satisfied with that, that's fine. I can kick you out again."

" Funagh ?! I get it! I just have to do it right!"

Internally I am grateful for the director's threat to the cat, he silenced him and turned him into an obedient little ball of hair from one second to the next.

I looked again at the man with the extravagant mask, who was looking at me waiting for an answer, I have been silent for a long time listening carefully.

"Understood sir"

"So, you will attend this school as a temporary student and then you two will take over as the custodians of Night Raven College ."

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

After that conversation, Mr. Crowley and I had another short informative talk on the living room sofa, where he explained several things to me: first, how the mirror of darkness selected me, even if it was by mistake, I was allowed to attend this Academy since I had magic like all the other students and there were no reasons why they could not let me attend (although that does not benefit me so much since I have to pay for my studies, materials for classes and study hard to compensate for the fact that I do not have basic education of this world). Second, tomorrow morning the principal would come back to give me some orders and a guide to my future classes and studies ... whatever, what worries me most now are the type of people I am going to live with at school ... male ... men living with each other for months… God, what a damn nightmare.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Do not know what time it was, but saw that it was very late at night when Mr. Crowley went, leaving a dinner modest sandwich and an apple juice, along with some other food for the next few days : a bag of bread ready-to-use box, a jar of strawberry jam, milk in a bottle, a very small stick of butter, several cans of tuna, a damn bag of flour, a pound of sugar , half a dozen eggs, and loose tea bags of chamomile, worst of all, he didn't leave me any can openers for the damn cans, and some of the food has to be kept cold! Well, while there wo n't be , I can keep it looking good for a day or two ...

He also left me a small 150ml container of unbranded shampoo , a cheap rose-scented bar soap , a toothbrush that seemed most useful to use on a child, and the smallest toothpaste I have ever seen in my life. ... don't want to spend a fortune, uh, bastard ...

I will have to ration everything if I want to survive until I receive some money, although you can also inspect this house for money and valuable possessions left by previous tenants to earn some coins ... I will have to do that tomorrow since now it's night and I have to sleep, I'm supposed to have my first class tomorrow.

" Fuaa ~~ tuna ~"

The little cat, whose name is Grimm, seems so happy with a can of tuna between his little furry paws, he would feel sorry if he took it from his claws and snatched his happiness ... not really, I need that can of tuna, although I don't I like to eat it on a whim.

"What do you think you 're doing? That can is for rationing you know ?"

" Funa ?!"

Grimm was startled by my sudden annoyed tone and hid the can in his white fur, hugging it as if it were his "precious" treasure, this will get difficult.

" I know you want tuna, but we will need to ration food from now on or else you will have a lot of hunger in the Future Have if ?"

" Ngnh ..."

He still seems reluctant to accept my words, but I'm tired and I don't want to fight over a can, I just want to try to get some rest.

"* Sing * Look, when I get more money, I can buy more tuna, but for now we have r acionarlo while we have little food here understood , little one ?"

" Gnh ..."

I crouched down at his height and extended my hand, expecting him to hand me the can of his own free will, reluctantly he gave it to me grumbling angrily and crossing his legs very annoyed.

"Good, but only because I want you to buy a lot of tuna, you know!"

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him pouting and I started stroking his head like I did before, this time he didn't seem so uncomfortable from my physical contact.

"Easy sweetie ~ I'll make some tuna sandwiches for lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh really?!"

His grumpy expression disappeared from one moment to the next and a childlike joy overflowed his blue eyes, so tender ... if only he knew that I only have him with me because I need a "security guard" as an excuse, or else, I would have a meal of Emergency.

"Sure honey, I'll do some tomorrow. But now we have to sleep."

He unconsciously nodded under my touch, it seems that now he likes the way I stroke his head, but I don't have time to comb it so I stopped stroking him and put the can of tuna along with the other things in the box, which was on the table. of coffee in the living room, it was somewhat heavy and I could not take it with me so I better leave it where the director put it, then I took the apple juice and the sandwiches for dinner, I will take them with me since they are the lightest and fastest To translate, when I turned around I saw Grimm close to my legs staring with those huge blue eyes and drooling when he saw what I was holding in my hands, he wasn't even making an effort to keep the drool in his mouth.

"Have honey, a sandwich for today's effort"

" Nyagh nomnom , delicious!"

" magically " the sandwich disappeared from my hand when I wanted to give it to Grimm, that was very fast, at least he didn't eat my hand.

"Well at least I still have my hand."

I picked up my tunic from the sofa and walked back down the corridor where we had fought ghosts several hours ago, the floor creaked with every step I took, the wood was old, but it had great resistance. 

Looking at the walls, I could notice different damp stains marked by the years, the doors of some rooms were badly placed and the interior of the rooms looked worse than the other: one of them did not even have furniture; another only had a closet and another only a desk; There were several others that were missing things or there were too many to move inside freely, it seems that finding a room where I could sleep would be difficult and I was already giving up ... that was until I saw one of the last doors on the second floor of the bedroom, near the At the end of the corridor there was a room that seemed to be in good condition, when I touched the knob I felt a discharge of static I could not help but insult.

" Agh … shit"

That hurt, I know it was static electricity, but even so was upset at the least the second time I did not hurt and I could turn the doorknob without problem, when I walked in and turned on the light I saw a fourth larger than the others have even more affluent and in better shape than you might imagine.

"Well I guess this is where I'll sleep"

I shrugged my shoulders and went into the room, I had n't realized that Grimm had followed me , I thought he would stay in the living room with all the cans of tuna and take advantage of the moment to steal them , but it seems that these sandwiches are now the most tempting thing for him.

The bed in the room only had a small layer of dust, as the whole place was somewhat messy and with a few modest furniture, there was even a mirror which was so dirty that it did not reflect my face , but it was more livable than all the others. other rooms if we compare it , so I just shook out the sheets and knead the pillow and then lay down on the old mattress.

"Man this feels like a cloud"

It might be an old bed, but my body was tired and this was the most relaxing thing I had in all this day, I almost fell asleep if it weren't for the fact that I felt the cat climb into the bed near me .

" Fugya ~ finally."

Grimm looked like a damn cat kneading the covers to go to sleep, though still not had dined, nor could let me sleep in these clothes little comfortable.

"Hey, Wait a while ¿ Yes ?"

I went back to lift reluctantly from the " comfortable " bed to try to find something to move me , I went to the closet closed the room and opened it as my own, just found some formal wear possibly be the uniform of this school I have to use tomorrow, better not touch them so that they are clean for the long-awaited occasion; I rummaged around the bottom of the cabinet for something better to wear at bedtime ... and found what I was looking for so much: a damn old nightgown that was used as a men's pajamas, those ridiculously long clothes you could only see in the old cartoons ... it was just kept in the only drawer of the closet, I do n't know if it's luck or a coincidence, but it suits me wonderfully.

I took advantage of the fact that Grimm seemed to be enjoying the freshness of the bed to be able to change behind the sofa without him seeing me, I may be a monster from another dimension, but even so I feel ashamed that they see me without clothes.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

It took me longer than I thought for the bloody buttons on the shirt, at least the rest of the clothes were not a problem to remove, fold and put them inside the closet to keep them "clean".

I turned to Grimm in the ridiculous nightgown and combed my hair with my hands, but saw him trying to eat another one of my sandwiches.

"Oh don't even think about doing that ... I have to distribute them"

He did not listen to me and I look for one like it to eat, I hurried to find the rest to see if he had not eaten others and luckily that had not happened, there were still four more there and the juice.

"Well, you can have one more, but this is the last one"

" Fugyanamnam ~"

With how hard he chews and makes noise at mealtime I doubt that he has heard anything I said, it doesn't matter anyway, I think I'll only eat two.

I checked if the sandwich did not have any suspicious food, just some slices of tomato, lettuce and what I think is chicken ...

Wait , tomato? I took out a piece of the fruit to examine it and it turns out that it has the seeds included ... I left them aside in a safe place so that the cat would not eat them, if they serve I could use them to plant them and get tomatoes and have some free food, I am a very stingy genius .

"Hey"

" Ngh ?"

I do n't know how he ended up eating a fourth sandwich while I wasn't looking, but there was the bastard, eating part of my dinner.

"…nothing"

I hid the tomato slice inside the bedside table when he didn't see me, I have to protect my future food source from the clutches of this monster.

I slowly ate my two sandwiches while immersed in my mind, I remember some tricks to grow food, they could serve me in the future.

"Hey are you going to eat that?"

"… I'm eating it right now"

He seems annoyed with me, but I don't care, he already ate for about two people. I drank some of the apple juice while we made eye contact, he still seemed to want to argue with you over the food.

"Well, you can keep what's left over."

I gave him a half-eaten half of my second sandwich because he couldn't bear eye contact with him anymore, and he made those " nom nom " noises again while eating the leftovers.

I also left him what was left to drink the juice and shook the crumbs from the sheets, tomorrow I could clean them off the floor, but now I just went to turn off the lights in the room.

" Funa ~~~~ that was delicious you know"

He seemed satisfied after eating like four and a half sandwiches and drinking half apple juice, even the bastard was massaging his hairy belly in circles.

"Well honey, it's time to sleep"

" Gnyah ~…"

He stretched out like he was a real cat on the bed, I just lifted the sheets and lay on the bed covering myself up to my chest, it could have been a more pleasant experience if it weren't for the bottom of the bed falling to the floor and we were It surprises both of them, at least the incident did not happen to greater and I just let it pass.

I patted the side of the bed to call him, incredibly he listened without grumbling and lay down in that same place: next to me.

' Oh, my God, Oh my God!'

It was exciting that he listened to me so easily, but at least now I could settle into a comfortable sleep.

"..."

"..."

"..."

I can´t sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I said "magic trick" to the bubbles? Because it is something very simple that I could not say "bubble spell" also, the name is very ridiculous if you think about it too much, but it is very funny and I love it.  
> (It refers to the protective energy spheres in reiki, I am not randomizing things, but I change the names to make it sound ridiculous and funny.  
> If you have read chapter 1 you will have noticed the other spells in the book, yes, they will also appear and I will make a little explanation of that in the chapters where they come out for the first time and I will put what they mean in the final notes.  
> … You can laugh about the tomato, but I did that to see if it worked, plus I'm going to explain other little things about growing and repairing furniture such as sewing ~, I'm going to fill you in with information.


	6. first day, first idiot

"..."

"..."

"..."

I could not sleep…

my body felt very heavy and tired from the physical and mental activities that I went through but my mind was still wandering with everything that had happened to me today and what would happen tomorrow , this coming to a new place out of nowhere without even knowing what time it is or the day and having to stay indefinitely in a reality that I thought was just something that happened in fiction… it wasn't something I could relax with. 

I watched Grimm curl up like a hairball while he was sleeping comfortably next to me, it was relaxing to see him so calm, his fur feels so soft in my hands that I unconsciously stroke him again, doing that makes my eyelids feel more and more heavy while the more I caressed it that I ended up falling sound asleep without realizing it.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~~ ·

I do not know what time it was, but I'm sure they pass out from exhaustion and now do not want to get out of bed, just snuggled me closer to Grimm and hugged him against my chest to try to sleep again, but a mocking voice made all the haze of the dream above him went out the window.

" Hihihihi … Were n't you supposed to attend campus today?"

" Hnngh … nyamm … five more minutes…"

"If you keep well and keep loitering, maybe you never more can wake up."

"Like us! Hihihihihi !"

"Ah ... not again ..."

" Fugyah ?! It's those ghosts again you know!"

Grimm awoke suddenly and I was ready to fight ghosts, however I had no intention of fighting to early hours of the morning and only got up lazily out of bed and Boste c and as loose heart I am.

"Good morning to you too ..."

"Eh? Good morning -Is it true that you are going to live here from today? Finally someone to prank, iiiihihihihih !"

"The lieth some day , you know"

Grimm was very upset with ghosts, but I just felt indifferent to them, as had heard where live stories and ghosts lived in the same house and not do anything, but now that look good only seem to be some jokers in a foul mood too dark than translucent killers.

I wanted to ask them what time it was, but they just disappeared without a trace and I heard some very familiar footsteps approaching the room, it seems that Crowley has found us.

"Good morning , did you two sleep well?"

You can tell he has a lot of energy to be awake in the wee hours of the morning, the damn sun has not even risen.

"When we lay in bed, the bottom of the bed fell and we sorprend tio , you know!

¿ How long neglect this place to ruin? We even awoke the ghosts in the morning, this is the worst, you know! "

"Meh, I slept soundly"

I'm grossed out, but at least I think I got enough sleep not to die of exhaustion for the rest of the day.

"Even though you ended up in an alternate universe, it's good that you're pretty bold!  
Well, now that that's out of the question, let's talk about what's in store for you today. "

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

We went down to the first floor to talk about today's scheduled activities, I was still in my horrible old nightgown that I wore as my pajamas the night before, but it seems that the director did not care much or he simply ignored it.

"After classes your job will be to clean the academy ... however, this campus is huge and finishing cleaning it in one day is impossible to do so, so just for today they are going to clean the main street to the library . Understood , miss?"

I think I am familiar with the place you mention as it is near the library, which I feel I got some affection for.

"Please keep an eye on Grimm so he doesn't cause any more ruckus like yesterday."

"Understood, sir."

"I trust you. Don't forget to go eat in the cafeteria for lunch.

Well, I hope you work hard with your assignments and classes. "

And ... he left without looking back, wait , he didn't give me my class schedules! I don't even know what course I'm going to or what my first subject is ! ... I don't even have materials to study ... 

" Tks … I can't stand doing things like cleaning! I want to attend magic class and DO BOOM! DUDUDUUUUN! Just like that and shoot magic you know! "

I just limited myself to sigh, it was my wonderful idea to keep it with me, now I have to put up with it.

"Once we've finished cleaning, let's go study in the library."

"* angry feline babbles *"

It seems that someone is very upset and angry because they can't go to classes with me ~, I can't complain, I don't even know what mine are and they left me here like nothing.

"Hey, we still have time, let's have breakfast."

My sweet words changed Grimm's mood to a happy and perky kitten , he even jumped with excitement at the idea.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I know I told Grimm I'd make breakfast, but first I have to find clothes to wear, I don't think in this world people like to go out in bedding. I went through some of the furniture in different rooms for useful and well-maintained clothing to wear but I only found several white shirts, striped ties, black pants, and what I think are very dark blue men's formal vests that They almost looked black, some of these garments seemed to lack the buttons and had some unsewn side, others were eaten by moths ... if only I had a sewing kit I could repair some of these that are in good condition.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I know you 're there…"

It is easy to tell if there is a ghost near you if the atmosphere suddenly becomes very Cold , and there are just three near me spying on me .

"How did you discover us?"

"It's easy : it's cold."

I said it bluntly since I lost my fear of them overnight , it sounds fast, but they are not the first ghosts I see in my life . They looked at each other before fixing their gaze on me and one of them pulled out something hidden behind his back: a small antique sewing kit, just what I need.

"Looks like you need this ~ iihihihihi "

The widest of the three laughed mockingly, followed by the other two, I even approached the box and away to annoy me, this is maddening.

"Well yeah , I need it, actually… I need a lot of things…"

The ghosts stopped moving and laughed uproariously to see me with obvious curiosity on their pale faces .

"Like what things?"

The most thin and over the three seemed to be the most questions had for me.

" Hmmm … well… I need some things, but- oh no, I could n't ask , I would be abusing your kindness."

"Oh miss, we may be ghosts, but we are gentlemen."

Now the smallest of the three spoke to me, even bowing to me while taking off his hat first, followed by the other two.

'… What the fuck? '

Well this was weird, for a moment I thought that they would mentally torture me with jokes to death, but now they seem to want to cooperate with me, obviously later they will make some kind of very practical joke when I let my guard down .

"... really? Do not I are planning a joke?"

" Iiihihi ~ for now no, but you seem this r in trouble."

That's true, I didn't have a lot of options in my hands, I'll just let them do whatever they are planning and then I'll get some salt and throw it all over the house.

"… Well, I'll be in your care."

And ... they disappeared again, but at least left the couturier on a nightstand in the bedroom, took her in my hands and I started to repair the shirt over white there was, even I put some buttons missing using him other than he was almost destroyed by moths.

I used a sewing resistant thread double to more give durability , when I turned to leave the needle could see a pair of old black dress shoes shined well, a belt of leather and an old brush that seemed Victorian, well ... yes that They are considered.

Although all the clothes were masculine and old, they did not look in such a sorry state and I could repair them, I know I would have to give them a wash, but I don't have time for that.

I looked in all directions to corroborate that the ghosts were gone and I went to the bathroom that I found the night before in my search for a bed to sleep in, incredibly there was running water in this house and I was able to take advantage of it to give myself a nice dry cleaning and remove all the dirt , I also clean my teeth because hygiene is first, I'm not going to get into the old bathtub with all that dirt that covers it, I hurriedly changed and left the place with the brush in hand.

"Hey, it took you a long time you know"

Grimm was grumpy for my absence and lack of breakfast he had promised, but I just shrugged my shoulders and I s eGUI combing.

"I had to fix myself, I'm a lady after all."

A lady who looked like a man right now, the shirt did not fit well because it was very wide and h olgada, the vest framed my body and seemed somewhat ridiculous as I was and pants were so long that I had to roll up a bit To make them look good, the shoes at least seemed to be my size and I used the same socks that the tunic came with to save searching ... the tie is another topic, it doesn't seem that I tied it well around my neck, I always used tutorials from internet to them but I never went to do so without video, in short, if it were not for my breasts and waist, no one would suspect I'm a girl ... I wish I could use my great skills in cosplay to look like a guy right now, but It would not work since everyone there saw that I am a woman and it is not convenient since I will have to do it every day which would hurt my body ... agh I hate my luck.

"Hey guys! Here 's the kitchen!"

One of the ghosts shouted on one side of the house, at the least helped to stop cursing internally when we went we both saw more clearly than water: a kitchen ... a kitchen in ruins.

"Ah… how nice."

At the kitchen counter they had left the temporary food box provided by the kind manager Crowley, they weren't lying when they said they were gentlemen, at least they saved me from searching the kitchen and moving the food one by one.

"Well, to find some things"

I found some dusty old cutlery, cups and teapots in the cupboards , also it seems this place was not as abandoned as I thought, there was a very old and outdated looking freezer that seemed to be in good condition, there was also a stove for cooking the same old, but no gas or fuel stream connected to that, if both work it would save me a lot of trouble.

"These things just need a new Magic stone to function."

"!!!"

The skinniest ghost was floating behind me explaining what they needed. Magic stones , huh? I wonder where they are found.

I thanked him for the information and I went to open the tap of the place to see if it had water like the one in the bathroom, it seems that it also works well, another good news! It 's kinda nice to know that some things work properly in this place abandoned for years , ¿ this might be the magic? The ghost mentioned magic stones to run the freezer and stove, it means that they are a highly variable source of energy.

"Well, to work, the sun just came up"

I could see through the window of the place as out the first rays of light in the morning, I face miserable crow! We could have slept more! But now is not the time to complain, I have to clean these things and make something for breakfast because the grumpy cat is looking at me angrily because I am ignoring him.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I have prepared a modest breakfast using the stove, which I have cleaned next to the freezer for future use, although I did it faster than I thought.

In a pan I put a piece of butter and expan gave to use as oil and put the sliced bread to toast, then I asked Grimm to open a can of tuna for use in filling and cook, had cast four sandwiches a total of toasted tuna : two to eat now and another two for later and I still had a good amount of bread left since I only used eight slices of the twenty I counted, if I get some yeast I could cook more ... I also used one of the bags of chamomile tea to brew in a teapot, you don't need to use a lot of sugar as it tastes naturally sweet.

"Oh honey ~, breakfast is ready."

" Nyaaah ~ at last!"

He had given leftover tuna to be entertained while cooking but that does not seem to fill since their sandwich devoured cut in an instant, at the least drank tea I did gladly, I also did it because this cheap breakfast I had been delicious, even though I don't really like the taste of canned tuna, but I can't get "thin" just for such a simple whim.

I wonder how long it took me to do all this ... it seems that the position of the sun indicates that it was less than an hour ago, I hope that in this school they do not enter classes very early, although if I am late I simply say that nobody gave me the schedules like an excuse.

The good news is that I found deep in the shelves an old metal lunch box that came with a small thermos included, they were not rusty and only had a little dust and their cleaning was easy, so I already had a place to store the rest Of the food and tea that was left over, one should always have some emergency snacks.

"Well Grimm, get going."

I left our mess in the sink to clean up when I got back, I got ready by tying my hair in a low ponytail, but before I could go out with Grimm one of the ghosts stopped me.

"Wait girl, take this with you."

Among the transparent hands of the ghost 's width had an old shoulder bag color brown dark, it seemed it had been cleaned and was ready for use.

"I… thanks, that's good for me."

"There is also a notebook and pen to use."

I thanked him again, that was so cute and nice that I couldn't help but smile happily , I took the article and put it on, I felt great.

"Ah wait."

I hurried upstairs to find the old sewing box and store it inside along with my lunch box . Why did I do that? This is old clothes, I don't want to have accidents in the future.

I went back downstairs and there was Grimm waiting for me by the door, stomping his paw on the ground annoyed.

"Hey , why did you leave? We'll be late!"

"I forgot something."

When we left, I said goodbye to the ghosts that peeked through the door of the place and waving their hands, perhaps I judged wrong, good guys look like a sun or a bit deranged .

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·

If it weren't for the fact that the path was marked with stone, I would have lost myself in this enormous place, several times I ended up in a direction that was not the right one and I had to turn several steps to orient myself, even the journey had been very long and exhausting. like last night could not they make things more close? There is a lot of space…

At least we had managed to get to the main street safely on the way, if we remove the fact that I almost got into the greenhouse by mistake.

"…finally."

I feel a little anxious in this place, there are many young people around my age walking towards the great structure of the school and I do not know what to do at the moment, the only thing I can think of is to act seriously.

" Woahh ~ … this is amazing you know! So this is the main street."

"Yes, it is interesting ..."

"Yesterday I could see them, but did not pay attention, what are these statues? There are seven of them and they all have ca r as terrifying ."

"… Statues of important people."

"This old woman seems especially arrogant."

"... then we can study it in the library."

I did not want to talk aloud about the statues so that people passing by would not see me badly, I will have to inform myself as quickly as I can so as not to be embarrassed so I bent down to read the inscription that each of the sculptures had below and take my first "field class", but I could n't finish reading them because a guy came to us to talk.

"Don't you know the Queen of Hearts?"

A somewhat unkempt looking red-haired young man came over to talk to Grimm, he had a calm and kind smile on his face, as if he was a nice nice person ... but I didn't like him since he feels like he is an asshole , I know that I saw out of the corner of my eye, but I recognize people of his type, just ignore it since I do not want to interact with the other students of this school to get in trouble and continue reading the stone plate, but Grimm does not seem to mind relating to this guy .

"Queen of hearts? Is she an important person?"

"Long ago she was the Queen who lived in the rose maze."

And he proceeded to give an explanation that nobody asked him about the woman with the hearts that was practically the same written on the plate as the others, only that he read it aloud.

"T-that's creepy you know!"

"It's great! To me I like, because if the Queen was kind, nobody would obey it?"

"True, it is better to have a strong leader ."

I just turned around to avoid getting into the conversation, I don't want to talk to anyone here who has the same face as this guy.

"By the way who are you?"

"I'm Ace, from today I am a first year student. Nice to meet you ~"

' To another idiot with the same story, I don't like your tone. '

"I am Grimm! A genius who plans to become a great wizard. And this boring girl next to me is my henchman."

"..."

I gave him a slap on the hoc ico Grimm, he screamed in surprise and muttered curses against me , but I do not care . It is that considered education not occur if someone else does before you, though more as a social obligation to fulfill, even so I got into the conversation and force.

"… Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Hey hey , Ace ¿ so that Leon with the scar on his eye also is someone important?"

' Damn you cat, don't interrupt me ! '

I was very offended that Grimm interrupted me, but I can't let this affect me too much , so I pretended nothing had happened and kept looking at the statues in silence.

While I was listening to their conversation secret since it was n relatively close. 

Grimm was going from a statue to another and the boy was telling the same story of the plates loud, it was obvious that he was teasing her, I know you would have to do something to avoid any problems , But for what I would do ? Do I have to act as if I were a justice of morality and law? Hm, that's annoying and takes a lot of effort, I don't want to be seen here.

'ah, what a bummer'

I decided to ignore them while they kept chatting, if something happens I will get in and get Grimm out of there just because of the promise I made with the director , now I have to think seriously as the statues have revealed a lot of useful information about this world : countries never before I had heard, species that I believed to be mythological or extinct, even some personality traits that people from here could have , if the statues represent very important people I would not have to be surprised if I find those who idolize them so much, this will help me plan more strategies survival and how to avoid people.

" Oooh , a dragon! An idol to all monsters you know! "

"Very cool, right ?… Unlike a certain Raccoon."

A mischievous smile formed on the boy's face and all his kindness was gone. He took his damn time to show his true face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild ratata-acer appears. What are you going to do?
> 
> -> fight. -Grimm.
> 
> -item. -run.
> 
> Is the story well understood? I'm just curious.


	7. First day, first idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the ghosts

"..."

"..."

"..."

I cant sleep ...  
my body felt very heavy and tired from the physical and mental activities that I went through but my mind was still wandering with everything that had happened to me today and what would happen tomorrow , this coming to a new place out of nowhere without even knowing what time it is or the day and having to stay indefinitely in a reality that I thought was just something that happened in fiction… it wasn't something I could relax with. 

I watched Grimm curl up like a hairball while he was sleeping comfortably next to me, it was relaxing to see him so calm, his fur feels so soft in my hands that I unconsciously stroke him again, doing that makes my eyelids feel more and more heavy while the more I caressed it that I ended up falling sound asleep without realizing it.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~~ ·

I do not know what time it was, but I'm sure they pass out from exhaustion and now do not want to get out of bed, just snuggled me closer to Grimm and hugged him against my chest to try to sleep again, but a mocking voice made all the haze of the dream above him went out the window.

" Hihihihi … Weren't you supposed to attend campus today?"

" Hnngh … nyamm … five more minutes…"

"If you keep well and keep loitering, maybe you never more can wake up."

"Like us! Hihihihihi !"

"Ah ... not again ..."

" Fugyah ?! It's those ghosts again you know!"

Grimm awoke suddenly and I was ready to fight ghosts, however I had no intention of fighting to early hours of the morning and I got up lazily out of bed and yawned like the lazy of heart that I am.

"Good morning to you too ..."

"Eh? Good morning-Is it true that you are going to live here from today? Finally someone to prank, iiiihihihihih !"

"The lieth some day , you know"

Grimm was very upset with ghosts, but I just felt indifferent to them, as had heard where live stories and ghosts lived in the same house and not do anything, but now that look good only seem to be some jokers in a foul mood too dark than translucent killers.  
I wanted to ask them what time it was, but they just disappeared without a trace and I heard some very familiar footsteps approaching the room, it seems that Crowley has found us.

"Good morning , did you two sleep well?"

You can tell he has a lot of energy to be awake in the wee hours of the morning, the damn sun has not even risen.

"When we lay in bed, the bottom of the bed fell and we sorprend tio , you know!  
How long neglect this place to ruin? We even awoke the ghosts in the morning, this is the worst, you know! "

"Meh, I slept soundly"

I'm grossed out, but at least I think I got enough sleep not to die of exhaustion for the rest of the day.

"Even though you ended up in an alternate universe, it's good that you're pretty bold!  
Well, now that that's out of the question, let's talk about what's in store for you today. "

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

We went down to the first floor to talk about today's scheduled activities, I was still in my horrible old nightgown that I wore as my pajamas the night before, but it seems that the director did not care much or he simply ignored it.

"After classes your job will be to clean the academy ... however, this campus is huge and finishing cleaning it in one day is impossible to do so, so just for today they are going to clean the main street to the library . Understood , miss?"

I think I am familiar with the place you mention as it is near the library, which I feel I got some affection for.

"Please keep an eye on Grimm so he doesn't cause any more ruckus like yesterday."

"Understood, sir."

"I trust you. Don't forget to go eat in the cafeteria for lunch.  
Well, I hope you work hard with your assignments and classes. "

And ... he left without looking back, wait , he didn't give me my class schedules! I don't even know what course I'm going to or what my first subject is ! ... I don't even have materials to study ... 

" Tks … I can't stand doing things like cleaning! I want to attend magic class and DO BOOM! DUDUDUUUUN! Just like that and shoot magic you know! "

I just limited myself to sigh, it was my wonderful idea to keep it with me, now I have to put up with it.

"Once we've finished cleaning, let's go study in the library."

"* angry feline noises *"

It seems that someone is very upset and angry because they can't go to classes with me ~, I can't complain, I don't even know what mine are and they left me here like nothing.

"Hey, we still have time, let's have breakfast."

My sweet words changed Grimm's mood to a happy and perky kitten , he even jumped with excitement at the idea.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I know I told Grimm I'd make breakfast, but first I have to find clothes to wear, I don't think in this world people like to go out in bedding. I went through some of the furniture in different rooms for useful and well-maintained clothing to wear but I only found several white shirts, striped ties, black pants, and what I think are very dark blue men's formal vests that They almost looked black, some of these garments seemed to lack the buttons and had some unsewn side, others were eaten by moths ... if only I had a sewing kit I could repair some of these that are in good condition.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I know you 're there…"

It is easy to tell if there is a ghost near you if the atmosphere suddenly becomes very Cold , and there are just three near me spying on me .

"How did you discover us?"

"It's easy : it's cold."

I said it bluntly since I lost my fear of them overnight , it sounds fast, but they are not the first ghosts I see in my life . They looked at each other before fixing their gaze on me and one of them pulled out something hidden behind his back: a small antique sewing kit, just what I need.

"Looks like you need this ~ iihihihihi "

The widest of the three laughed mockingly, followed by the other two, I even approached the box and away to annoy me, this is maddening.

"Well yeah , I need it, actually… I need a lot of things…"

The ghosts stopped moving and laughed uproariously to see me with obvious curiosity on their pale faces .

"Like what things?"

The most thin and over the three seemed to be the most questions had for me.

" Hmmm … well… I need some things, but- oh no, I could n't ask , I would be abusing your kindness."

"Oh miss, we may be ghosts, but we are gentlemen."

Now the smallest of the three spoke to me, even bowing to me while taking off his hat first, followed by the other two.

'… What the fuck? '

Well this was weird, for a moment I thought that they would mentally torture me with jokes to death, but now they seem to want to cooperate with me, obviously later they will make some kind of very practical joke when I let my guard down .

"... really? Do not I are planning a joke?"

" Iiihihi ~ for now no, but you seem this r in trouble."

That's true, I didn't have a lot of options in my hands, I'll just let them do whatever they are planning and then I'll get some salt and throw it all over the house.

"… Well, I'll be in your care."

And ... they disappeared again, but at least left the couturier on a nightstand in the bedroom, took her in my hands and I started to repair the shirt over white there was, even I put some buttons missing using him other than he was almost destroyed by moths.  
I used a sewing resistant thread double to more give durability , when I turned to leave the needle could see a pair of old black dress shoes shined well, a belt of leather and an old brush that seemed Victorian, well ... yes that They are considered.  
Although all the clothes were masculine and old, they did not look in such a sorry state and I could repair them, I know I would have to give them a wash, but I don't have time for that.  
I looked in all directions to corroborate that the ghosts were gone and I went to the bathroom that I found the night before in my search for a bed to sleep in, incredibly there was running water in this house and I was able to take advantage of it to give myself a nice dry cleaning and remove all the dirt , I also clean my teeth because hygiene is first, I'm not going to get into the old bathtub with all that dirt that covers it, I hurriedly changed and left the place with the brush in hand.

"Hey, it took you a long time you know"

Grimm was grumpy for my absence and lack of breakfast he had promised, but I just shrugged my shoulders and I s eGUI combing.

"I had to fix myself, I'm a lady after all."

A lady who looked like a man right now, the shirt did not fit well because it was very wide and h olgada, the vest framed my body and seemed somewhat ridiculous as I was and pants were so long that I had to roll up a bit To make them look good, the shoes at least seemed to be my size and I used the same socks that the tunic came with to save searching ... the tie is another topic, it doesn't seem that I tied it well around my neck, I always used tutorials from internet to them but I never went to do so without video, in short, if it were not for my breasts and waist, no one would suspect I'm a girl ... I wish I could use my great skills in cosplay to look like a guy right now, but It would not work since everyone there saw that I am a woman and it is not convenient since I will have to do it every day which would hurt my body ... agh I hate my luck.

"Hey guys! Here 's the kitchen!"

One of the ghosts shouted on one side of the house, at the least helped to stop cursing internally when we went we both saw more clearly than water: a kitchen ... a kitchen in ruins.

"Ah… how nice."

At the kitchen counter they had left the temporary food box provided by the kind manager Crowley, they weren't lying when they said they were gentlemen, at least they saved me from searching the kitchen and moving the food one by one.

"Well, to find some things"

I found some dusty old cutlery, cups and teapots in the cupboards , also it seems this place was not as abandoned as I thought, there was a very old and outdated looking freezer that seemed to be in good condition, there was also a stove for cooking the same old, but no gas or fuel stream connected to that, if both work it would save me a lot of trouble.

"These things just need a new Magic stone to function."

"!!!"

The skinniest ghost was floating behind me explaining what they needed. Magic stones , huh? I wonder where they are found.  
I thanked him for the information and I went to open the tap of the place to see if it had water like the one in the bathroom, it seems that it also works well, another good news! It's kind of nice to know that some things work properly in this place abandoned for years , maybe it's because of magic? The ghost mentioned magic stones to run the freezer and stove, it means that they are a highly variable source of energy.

"Well, to work, the sun just came up"

I could see through the window of the place as out the first rays of light in the morning, I face miserable crow! We could have slept more! But now is not the time to complain, I have to clean these things and make something for breakfast because the grumpy cat is looking at me angrily because I am ignoring him.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I have prepared a modest breakfast using the stove, which I have cleaned next to the freezer for future use, although I did it faster than I thought.  
In a pan I put a piece of butter and expan gave to use as oil and put the sliced bread to toast, then I asked Grimm to open a can of tuna for use in filling and cook, had cast four sandwiches a total of toasted tuna : two to eat now and another two for later and I still had a good amount of bread left since I only used eight slices of the twenty I counted, if I get some yeast I could cook more ... I also used one of the bags of chamomile tea to brew in a teapot, you don't need to use a lot of sugar as it tastes naturally sweet.

"Oh honey ~, breakfast is ready."

" Nyaaah ~ at last!"

He had given leftover tuna to be entertained while cooking but that does not seem to fill since their sandwich devoured cut in an instant, at the least drank tea I did gladly, I also did it because this cheap breakfast I had been delicious, even though I don't really like the taste of canned tuna, but I can't get "thin" just for such a simple whim.

I wonder how long it took me to do all this ... it seems that the position of the sun indicates that it was less than an hour ago, I hope that in this school they do not enter classes very early, although if I am late I simply say that nobody gave me the schedules like an excuse.  
The good news is that I found deep in the shelves an old metal lunch box that came with a small thermos included, they were not rusty and only had a little dust and their cleaning was easy, so I already had a place to store the rest Of the food and tea that was left over, one should always have some emergency snacks.

"Well Grimm, get going."

I left our mess in the sink to clean up when I got back, I got ready by tying my hair in a low ponytail, but before I could go out with Grimm one of the ghosts stopped me.

"Wait girl, take this with you."

Among the transparent hands of the ghost 's width had an old shoulder bag color brown dark, it seemed it had been cleaned and was ready for use.

"I… thanks, that's good for me."

"There is also a notebook and pen to use."

I thanked him again, that was so cute and nice that I couldn't help but smile happily , I took the article and put it on, I felt great.

"Ah wait."

I hurried upstairs to find the old sewing box and store it inside along with my lunch box . Why did I do that? This is old clothes, I don't want to have accidents in the future.  
I went back downstairs and there was Grimm waiting for me by the door, stomping his paw on the ground annoyed.

"Hey , why did you leave? We'll be late!"

"I forgot something."

When we left, I said goodbye to the ghosts that peeked through the door of the place and waving their hands, perhaps I judged wrong, good guys look like a sun or a bit deranged .

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·

If it weren't for the fact that the path was marked with stone, I would have lost myself in this enormous place, several times I ended up in a direction that was not the right one and I had to turn several steps to orient myself, even the journey had been very long and exhausting. like last night could not they make things more close? There is a lot of space…  
At least we had managed to get to the main street safely on the way, if we remove the fact that I almost got into the greenhouse by mistake.

"…finally."

I feel a little anxious in this place, there are many young people around my age walking towards the great structure of the school and I do not know what to do at the moment, the only thing I can think of is to act seriously.

" Woahh ~… this is amazing you know! So this is the main street."

"Yes, it is interesting ..."

"Yesterday I could see them, but did not pay attention, what are these statues? There are seven of them and they all have ca r as terrifying ."

"… Statues of important people."

"This old woman seems especially arrogant."

"... then we can study it in the library."

I did not want to talk aloud about the statues so that people passing by would not see me badly, I will have to inform myself as quickly as I can so as not to be embarrassed so I bent down to read the inscription that each of the sculptures had below and take my first "field class", but I could n't finish reading them because a guy came to us to talk.

"Don't you know the Queen of Hearts?"

A somewhat unkempt looking red-haired young man came over to talk to Grimm, he had a calm and kind smile on his face, as if he was a nice nice person ... but I didn't like him since he feels like he is an asshole , I know that I saw out of the corner of my eye, but I recognize people of his type, just ignore it since I do not want to interact with the other students of this school to get in trouble and continue reading the stone plate, but Grimm does not seem to mind relating to this guy .

"Queen of hearts? Is she an important person?"

"Long ago she was the Queen who lived in the rose maze."

And he proceeded to give an explanation that nobody asked him about the woman with the hearts that was practically the same written on the plate as the others, only that he read it aloud.

"T-that's creepy you know!"

"It's great! To me I like, because if the Queen was kind, nobody would obey it?"

"True, it is better to have a strong leader ."

I just turned around to avoid getting into the conversation, I don't want to talk to anyone here who has the same face as this guy.

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ace, from today im a first year student. Nice to meet you ~"

' To another idiot with the same story, I don't like your tone. '

"I am Grimm! A genius who plans to become a great wizard. And this boring girl next to me is my henchman."

"..."

I gave him a slap on the hoc ico Grimm, he screamed in surprise and muttered curses against me , but I do not care . It is that considered education not occur if someone else does before you, though more as a social obligation to fulfill, even so I got into the conversation and force.

"… Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Hey hey , Ace ¿ so that Leon with the scar on his eye also is someone important?"

' Damn you cat, don't interrupt me !'

I was very offended that Grimm interrupted me, but I can't let this affect me too much , so I pretended nothing had happened and kept looking at the statues in silence.  
While I was listening to their conversation secret since it was n relatively close. 

Grimm was going from a statue to another and the boy was telling the same story of the plates loud, it was obvious that he was teasing her, I know you would have to do something to avoid any problems , But for what I would do ? Do I have to act as if I were a justice of morality and law? Hm, that's annoying and takes a lot of effort, I don't want to be seen here.

'ah, what a bummer'

I decided to ignore them while they kept chatting, if something happens I will get in and get Grimm out of there just because of the promise I made with the director , now I have to think seriously as the statues have revealed a lot of useful information about this world : countries never before I had heard, species that I believed to be mythological or extinct, even some personality traits that people from here could have , if the statues represent very important people I would not have to be surprised if I find those who idolize them so much, this will help me plan more strategies survival and how to avoid people.

" Oooh , a dragon! An idol to all monsters you know! "

"Very cool, right?… Unlike a certain Raccoon."

A mischievous smile formed on the boy's face and all his kindness was gone. He took his damn time to show his true face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild ratata-ace appears. What are you going to do?
> 
> \- >fight. -Grimm.
> 
> -item. -run.
> 
> Is the story well understood? I'm just curious.


	8. your face is hitting my fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all! I hope you had a good time and that you are taking care of yourself as you should be, I wish everyone who reads this the sweetest wishes and ... this new year will be full of surprises!  
> (I apologize for the inactivity of almost a month, it is that I had to complete many jobs and parties)

"Very cool, right …? Unlike a certain Raccoon."

" Funagh ?!"

A mischievous grin formed on the boy's face and all his kindness was gone. He took his damn time to show his true face.

" Pfft … Ahhahhah ! I can't take it anymore! Ahhahahaha !"

'What a louder boy… can't he laugh like a normal person?'

"Hey, you're the ones who caused a mess during the ceremony, right ? A girl tucked into a men's school who can't be classified by the mirror of darkness, and the monster they didn't call! Damn, I was really trying too much not to laugh during the whole ceremony. "

"What !? What a rude boy you know!"

"So by not being able to sign up, you became the cleaner? Hahaha , pathetic."

" Nya … nyaaa …… ?!"

"And you, for a girl you have a very scary face, pffft , not even at the entrance ceremony did you change your expression and treat the leaders badly, don't you have a common sense ? Hahaha ."

"…What…?"

Wait, Did ... this guy now is getting me? My face, does it look scary? I was so nervous at the ceremony that I could only maintain a poker expression to control my nerves that were gnawing at me internally, no, I can't let just any guy come here and intimidate me, I'm not a little girl.

"And you don't even know the 'big seven'. How ignorant are you two? Before attending Night Raven Collegue , I recommend starting over from kindergarten. Pfftttt ... "

" Gunununu ..."

"..."

"I spoke to you to make fun of you a bit, but I suppose this exceeds my expectations. Well, unlike the two of you I have classes! Good luck with your cleaning ~"

"That guy ---! I can't let him just say that! I'm really upset, you know! -"

Grimm isn't the only one who's mad at this arrogant fellow, I am too mad, but I can't let this kitty get into a fight with the red-haired brat so I put my hand on top of his furry head to stop his I walk towards the guy, which has worked because he is looking at me with wide eyes, he seems very surprised and scared because I put a very dark expression on my face , I guess he already realized that I am very upset.  
I let go of Grimm and walked up behind the guy Ace, holding his shoulder tightly and turning him so that we were facing each other, he's slightly taller than me, but that doesn't matter to me right now.

"Where do you think you're going brat? You came all this way to tease us for fun and you think you're going to come out with clean hands ~? Oh how innocent."

I have given him the darkest villain smile I have practiced for weeks for conventions, I am proud to use it to intimidate people similar to this guy, but it seems I also scared G rimm since I heard his sharp cry of surprise, even so, he is not achieving the greatest effect I want with the boy: recoil from fear, ah how annoying that is.

"E-huh ?! But you're a girl! You would n't get your hands dirty to fight!"

"Oh really ~?"

This guy either has guts or is very idiotic, maybe both of them, but I'll confirm soon, I'm not going to let someone make fun of me anymore and I'm not going to let him out like nothing happened.  
Before proceeding lengthening the silence of suspense, I raised my left fist up to my shoulder and tom é momentum enough to give a good blow across his stupid face, making him back a few steps to back by the sudden impact and began to caress her bruised cheek; Now that I have started a fight I cannot hesitate .

" Woah ! !? Ack , what the hell are you doing ?!"

"Hm ~ let's just say that's for making fun of me ~."

"Eh ~, starting a fight with me, you have guts . Same goes for you!"

The redhead tried to hit me back, but he doesn't know that self-defense is an art that every girl has to learn, and I'm no exception; his movement is very careless and open that has allowed me to put my left hand and hit his elbow fossa to bend his arm and stop his movement, I also took the opportunity to return another blow with my right fist, but it was with less force than the one I gave with the left; because I'm left-handed; even so the intensity of the impact made him recoil again, have I made him angry? I thought insult or pounce on me and there it would neutralize a key, but gave me a grin, seems to have a trick up his sleeve if he smiles as if it was nothing that gave him two punches in the face.

"Take this!"

A gale started blowing in my direction and I covered myself with my arms so that the trash on the ground wouldn't hit my face, Grimm was holding on to the stone floor so it wouldn't be blown up by the wind behind me , I couldn't see it well because the wind made it difficult for me to see and hear thanks to the red-haired boy.

"This guy used magic to blow the wind! Come on, do something!"

' So you have s magic that can control the wind huh?'

I can see how little by little several students are approaching us and surrounding us in a circle, even Grimm got between them to avoid the wind and "support me" in my little fight.

"What is that? A fight?"

"Great! Beat him up!"

" Nyaaa , come on, show him who's boss!"

When A ce stopped blowing wind like a fan, he took the opportunity to get closer to me and tried to hit me in the face again, I only managed to brush my cheek because I backed up just in time, bastard ... he was distracting me to hit me off guard!

"As if your little hands could hurt me."

" Laugh , but I've hit you more than you could."

It would not have to take more fuel to the fire, but Grimm is there giving me moral support and can hear other students say several things about which I fear ... wait, what if use this fight to give me an image of tough girl? If so ... men would avoid me and my student stay would be without interaction with people, I am a genius ! Nobody knows me here so I can take advantage and create my own new identity that benefits me.

" Tks !"

That red-haired bastard once again used his annoying wind against me to distract me , but he is aiming the attack very high, I crouched so that the force of the wind did not have as much effect in slowing my movements and I quickly approached to give him a good blow in the stomach , bending it from the pain, unfortunately he recovered very quickly and grabbed my clothes preventing me from backing up and gave me a direct punch in the nose, the impact made me fall to the ground and press where it hurt, but when I looked at my hand, I could Seeing a good amount of my blood in it, the whole place was engulfed in gasps of surprise and panic, even the redhead seemed to be affected by the sight.

" Aaaaaagh ! Your nose!"

I got up without complaining about the stabbing pain in my nose and I approached him with the greatest anger etched on my face, he can't seem to back down from the panic of seeing blood, which has allowed me to hold him by his uniform jacket and give him a head butt With all my strength, causing us both to fall to the ground from the impact and panic seized all those around us, some students were screaming for help and others were cheering my attack, Grimm was also gasping in fear.  
I know head-butting would make my nose bleed even more, but I couldn't allow myself to look weak in the face of all these weird guys, my plan to be the rude girl at school is getting under way.  
I plug my nose to try to stop the bleeding so that not so many people see it, it is leaking from my fingers and staining my white shirt, it is difficult to remove the blood if you do not have hydrogen peroxide and it has to be fast because if it does not the stain will be very bad, Grimm rushed over to me to see how his "henchman" was, he seemed a bit worried, but that would n't ease my pain.

"HEY !!! What 's up with all this fuss ?!"

Oh no, he no ... just at this moment when I was thinking of knocking him out, the direct one appears, Ace tries to get up from the ground still massaging his forehead and the c hichón that I have made him, while Grimm tries to take refuge behind my back, the other students who They were cheering for the fight and withdrew, fleeing the scene terrified.

" Ack , director…"

Then an older man proceeded to use a whip on a minor and a monster, the scene you just saw could look like a something out of some unfit novel for children ... I prepared myself mentally to give me a blow to me too ... It never came, miraculously.

" Dueeeeeele !"

" Fugyaaaaaaaah ! T-that hurts, you know ..."

" This is my love lash! It will be another hundred years before you can leave me behind! "

Ace and Grimm were immobilized on the ground by that strange device, the director walked in my direction to look at me with an expression of anger and disappointment that made me shudder.

"Ha ...... not long ago said," No causes no problem , "Not ?"

* glup *

Then he turned and looked at Ace with the same expression that he gave me.

"Fight in front of the statues of the big seven! It really looks like you want me to kick you out!"

"Wait! Anything but that!"

"And you too, young miss, I asked you to keep an eye on Grimm and it's you who get in trouble."

I can feel his disappointment stabbing me deep in my heart , I'm feeling some remorse for my careless actions, I must have thought better of it instead of acting so recklessly.

"I… I'm sorry."

The director fixed his gaze on my nose that was bleeding, I could see by his yellow eyes that turned round with surprise and concern.

"This is great …… your. Year and name."

Crowley's voice sounded so cold and dry compared to this morning, that it was cheerful and sweet. Ace seems resigned and one was merely replied meekly.

"Ace Trappola … first year."

" Well then Trappola , Grimm and the lady. As punishment, I declare that the three of you will have to clean 100 windows."

"N- nyaa … ?! It's basically her fault for making fun of us you know!"

"E- ehh ?! Me too ?!"

'How does this asshole complaining? I could have broken my nose and got kicked out without warning. '

"Of course ! After school Meet in the cafeteria, understood?"

"………yes"

"It's been a lot since yesterday you know."

"… Yes sir."

Before leaving, the headmaster stood next to me, still with that cold expression on his face, and whispered to me.

"Go to the infirmary first."

I nodded obediently to his words and then he left the place, Ace still looking at me angrily at the fight we had.

* bleh *

I showed him my tongue in mockery and I heard him mutter curses against me as he left angrily with his hands in his pockets, what an annoying brat.

"Ah damn!"

" Nya ?! What happened ?!"

Grimm seemed flustered by my sudden scream.

"He didn't tell me where the infirmary was ... or the cafeteria ..."

Now we are caught in a little dilemma.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I got into the school premises very grumpy and asked the first boy who dared to make eye contact with me where the infirmary was, he seemed very concerned to see my bloody face, I only limit myself to vaguely calm him.  
Watching him closely ... this boy was much smaller than me and had the appearance of a very beautiful doll, her eyes also were very beautiful s and delicate, if not for his voice would have thought it was a girl , enough! I can't be stunned by a pretty face, I'm in a hurry .  
I thanked him for his instructions and went in the direction he gave me, Grimm was with me following my steps silently without any problem .

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I came to a part of a corridor with a sign that said "infirmary", I knocked on the door and heard a "go ahead", I entered there asking permission and a charming middle-aged man received me with a friendly smile, but then he looked at me very surprised .

"O-oh ..."

" It can be repaired ?"

He asked me to sit on one of the beds in the infirmary and I just obeyed without screaming, Grimm also climbed into the same bed looking silently at my face .

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

The man checked me very carefully so as not to hurt me more than I already was, but it seems that nothing is broken and it was just a false alarm, he put an ointment on my nose that smelled horrible, but it made the pain little by little decreasing along with the swelling, as if it were magic art ... bruh , I'm in a magical world , I shouldn't be surprised or make people suspicious .

"You were lucky, it was just a little bump, but even so you 'll have to put you this for a few days to calm the affected area."

Mr. Mee handed over a small round container of the same thing that he threw in my face, then he told me that I could retreat and that if it continued to hurt I would see it, but before I left I asked him where the cafeteria was and I He gave the instructions to get there , I thanked him and I still left with Grimm following me , he was very silent and the expressions on his face were constantly contorted , as if he wanted to say something, let's see what he has to tell.

"… Very good, tell me what happens."

" Nyah ?!"

"You have a face like you want to say something, tell me ."

"Mph, you go and fight with this type unless you order you do it , and res a very troublesome subordinate, you know."

"Fufu ~"

I couldn't help but laugh, I'm going to assume he's worried about me , but he doesn't mean it in words.

"Well well ~ no more fighting at the moment."

" Fgm … well, so be it, I don't want my subordinates to get hurt and not be able to work for me ."

This oversized cat is very funny and comical, I lovingly patted his head and heard him grumbling annoyed, but he did not remove my hand from his head.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

It took us a few minutes to get to the cafeteria, we entered a huge place with many tables and people, some of them avoided me when I passed them, it seems that the rumor of the fight has spread and it is working , I can see how some glances are fixed on me , I guess it's a positive that they keep their distance.  
I sat down with Grimm at one of the empty tables away from the place and I limited myself to just standing there with my expression very annoyed, I folded my shirt sleeves up to my elbows and took the lunch box out of my bag to find two of the four pieces of tuna sandwiches that I over-made at breakfast and gave one to Grimm, I ate half of the other as I watched him happily consume the sandwich, at least that will keep him busy for a while while we wait for the lunch.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

" Fnyagh … I can't believe we have to clean 100 windows! It's your fault you know!"

"This could be faster if someone gave me a hand."

Lunchtime had already ended about ten minutes ago, most of the students had left the place leaving Grimm and me enough space to clean up, but the redhead had not yet shown up to pay for his crimes .

"Anyway, that Ace guy is late, you know. He's got a lot of guts to make us wait after the beating you gave him!"

"…… pff …"

I couldn't help but laugh, it is true that I gave that idiot some good blows, but even so I did not win since it was a draw, I limit myself to asking the kitchen for a bucket of water and a cloth to clean the windows of the place while we waited for the arrival of that brat ; I wish Grimm was helping me, but I'm not going to force him since I was the one who got him into this.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

It had been another ten minutes while we waited for the arrival of the torch head snotty, but it seems that his arrival would never happen and Grimm was getting more impatient.

"……… I can't believe it, is n't it taking too long ? Don't tell me he abandoned us!"

"... hmm ~, it's possible."

Seeing the idiotic face he possessed, I wouldn't be surprised if he abandoned everything just because he doesn't want to accept his responsibilities, like punching me on the nose.

" I can't forgive him for leaving the punishments to ourselves, you know !"

"Well, you have a good point."

"Come on! Let's catch him and make him clean the windows, you know!"

"Oh we could charge him with the principal for not doing the punishment- and… he's already gone ."

The feline left without even listening to me, again ... well, I'll have to follow him, otherwise this time he will be the one who gets into trouble and not me.  
I left the bucket and cloth in the same place since I doubt anyone is stupid enough to trip over that and I followed Grimm's passage through much of the hallways.  
it seems that the cute kitten has a good nose, several times I saw him looking for a scent and run in a direction quite sure yes it until I saw him entering a classroom with a lot of anger, I hope no students there because I would feel very ashamed .

"Hey !! Where are you , Ace? You'll pay to hide from us!"

I arrived a few seconds after him, I leaned against the door frame to see the classroom and, indeed, there is no one.

"Wait , is there no one else here ?!"

"You're wrong, I'm here."

"!!!"

"AAAAAAAAH ----- !!! Did the painting just talk ?!"

"What's wrong? It's not unusual to see a portrait speak in this school, right? Even that lady on the wall, and that gentleman there on the wall, everyone can talk. We have mouths in paintings, it's normal for us to talk . no?"

He is subject in the painting, he explained to us with a slight annoyance hidden in his voice.  
The appearance of the painting was strange, but it looked very well painted ...

"Well… usually paintings don't talk about where I come from."

"Your" normal "and my" normal "are different. We must have respect for individuality, don't you think?"

Well I just got scolded by a painting on the wall, this is a new level unlocked.

"So are you looking for someone?"

This time it was me who spoke to the gentleman in the painting, Grimm was still gaping at him.

"Yes sir, we are looking for a young man named Ace, he has a heart drawn on his face, his hair is red and disheveled. Have you seen him?"

"Ah, I know him , the new freshman who walked in today came back to his dorm a little early."

"What ?! That guy really dumped us you know!"

"Could you tell us which way you went, sir?"

"The doors to the dormitories are at the back of the east school building."

"We're going after him , henchman!"

"Thank you very much for your help sir."

Before leaving there he thanked the box and followed the footsteps of Grimm, who runs very motivated to pursue the so Ace, Need Help or do more cardio if this is repeated .

'ah ... what a headache'

Having to keep running from one place to another will make it end pulling muscles in your legs Are there not the elevators to go up and down or circles of teleportation as in games? There has to be something to that!

Accomplish see how far the place that told us Mr. box, arrived more quickly than I thought, maybe I have to stop complaining so much, although my favorite activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I created a Tumblr! I plan to upload some edits and memes that I make, I will not talk much since I am shy, but you can ask questions if you want.  
> I also wanted to mention that I am thinking of doing a comic about this story, don't ask me when it will come out, but I've already been drawing the beginning of the story and I'm just waiting to finish it to upload everything at once.
> 
> https://ultramimichu.tumblr.com/


	9. objection! this is not our fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still alive after pomefiore update ? Luckily I'm still standing, I died about eight times in an hour.

i managed to see how far the place that told us Mr. box, arrived more quickly than I thought, maybe I have to stop complaining so much, although my favorite activity.

When we entered the building I could clearly see the back of this unsuspecting Ace, Grimm stepped forward and raised his voice.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!"

" Ack! They found me!"

" Youuuu! Wait you know! I won't let you get away with it and run away!"

"I really don't have time to wait here! See you ~!"

* sigh *

And he ran off like a chicken man ... how annoying he is, can't he just sit still and let the kitty take it out on him? I am tired of running all over the place and now I have to do it again.

"It's unfair you know! I'd like to skip my homework too, you know!"

Grimm was also behind Ace, and since I'm the only idiot who slouch in the hallway , I will also have to run to chase them, This day could not get any worse? No wait... saying that will only cause it to really get worse, hell, I'm an idiot.

"Take off , take off !"

Ace almost pushed a blue-black haired boy out of his way who was walking around, can't he be more careful? Wait, I have to ask him for help so I can stop him! If Grimm doesn't catch him first.

"Please stop that person!"

"A magic that can catch him? Make his feet stop, no, immobilize him with a rope? Or maybe … hmm …"

' Why is it taking so long? It's maddening! '

"Anything is fine! Just do it quickly !"

Grimm was also growling at how maddening this boy was by not making up his mind quickly, at this rate he will have already escaped!

"What it is? Anything, ...... Here!  
Any coda is fine, so get out! A heavy object! "

* bonk *

" Gweh ! What the heck is this ?! A cauldron ?!"

This guy ... he just made a cauldron appear much larger than I remembered and made it fall right on top of the redhead ... I can't believe it.

" Kyahahahahaha ! Come check this out! Ace got crushed by a big cauldron! So pathetic ~"

"Who would have thought a cauldron would appear, maybe I went a bit far…?"

'only a little? Boy, that could have taken a grown man down '

"O- ouch ..."

It seems that Ace has already recovered from the "heavy object" incident, at least the black-haired boy was able to "put the cauldron" in I don't know where, don't ask me, I don't know, it just disappeared by magic.

"It's okay, right? Do not clean 100 windows can fast without me?"

"Because are orders of the headmaster, duh "

"Cleaning 100 windows as punishment ... ¿ what the hell you did?"

"This morning, while I was playing with that furball, I had a fight with that thing in front of the statues of the big seven."

'… Did he just say' thing 'to me?'

"Did they fight in front of the statues of the big seven ?! No wonder they punished you for it."

'Wow… this conversation seems interesting… if I didn't feel so left out. I think I'll just listen to his teenage fights. '

"..."

"If it's an order from the director, you should take it seriously."

"Yeah, yeah . I get it…… well, let's get started, shall we?………… hm?"

"..................... ¿huh?"

"Ah! The hairball is missing!"

Damn Grimm! I even think I can hear him laughing mockingly at us for tricking us and running away ! If I catch him ... he's going to regret it.

"That guy …… he used me as a decoy, huh ?! Hey! Umm what was it… juice ?"

"W-what…? It's not juice! It's deuce!"Deu"!"

"You have a bit of guilt in this, so you better help us catch it!"

" Why me?"

"Can you both shut up at once? The 'hairball' will be far away if you keep arguing!"

They both looked at me with wide eyes, as if it was so sudden that I raised my voice, come on guys, I'm not invisible or stupid .

"Y- yeah , let's go."

The first of the two to give in was that juice , Ace took a little longer to hear me. The three of us ended up leaving, running like three madmen to chase a feline the size of a raccoon, luckily it was not so difficult for us to find him, the idiot stayed standing near the statues of the big seven.

"Hey! Stop there, hairball!"

"No way, blast head!"

Grimm ran out as soon as we confronted him, well, we will have no choice but to run again… it 's my first day of school and I already hate it .

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Damn it ... that damn cat is more elusive than a scared ferret! Whenever he was cornered, he would find some way to escape! I am really short of air in my lungs, I want to end this at once ...

Oh go, and arrived at the cafe, we took many laps around the campus we went back to the same meeting point, ¿ it will be , perhaps, some fate ...? No, I'm getting a bad feeling about this , like I'm forgetting something that I left here .  
While we were still chasing the cat, Ace is the one who is closest to grabbing Grimm by the tail, but THE FUCKING FUCK JUST BUMPED WITH THE DAMNED BUCKET THAT HE HAD LEFT ON THE FLOOR AND HAS DROPPED ALL THE WATER , in the end, both Ace as Grimm fell to the ground.

" GyaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!"

"FUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!"

Now both idiots have ended up collided heavily against the wall of the dining room, being incapacitated , the impact was so strong that I swear I heard that the chandelier has tinkled, juice and I were left watching the incident dumbfounded without being able to believe what our eyes have seen ... I must have have saved that bucket.

'These guys… are they idiots?'

* ticlink *

That sound is that of crystals colliding with each other, the calendar is on top of juice and me, but it kept making that clinking noise… wait, this is dangerous! We are in danger! That thing could fall on both of us!

I feel like everything was moving in camera slow, hurried me é to hold shoulders to Deuce , qu ien was still looking groggy the two idiots , and out from under the schedule before this fall on us, we both fell to the ground very close to each other with a thud , we were stunned by the noise of glass and metal colliding heavily in the dining room .

I feel that the time returned to normal, I can hear the panting of Deuce to seeing the enormous object on the ground right where we were standing we two, Ace also was looking NDO in the same direction.

'God, that was close…'

This was indeed a near death experience, I feel my heart pounding in my chest from all the adrenaline that flows through my blood and veins, I looked at Deu ce , he is still in shock from what just happened, I hit him a little on the shoulder to make him react and it worked, it seems he came to himself and I helped him up off the ground with a little difficulty , he is a little heavy, but I managed to get him on his feet .

"If the Headmaster discovers that we broke the chandelier ..."

"If I find out what…?"

"Ah ...Headmaster..."

'How the hell did he get here quietly ?! That is inhuman! '

"All…… you…… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

" Funyaaah... the world is spinning you know. "

'ah, grimm seems to have lost consciousness again, what a convenience. '

"Not only disgracing the statues, but even breaking the chandelier! I can't take it anymore! You are all expelled right now!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH ---?!?!?!?!"

"OBJECTION----!!!"

I don't like to raise my voice loudly, especially at crucial moments, but he's blaming us for something we didn't do! They all stared at me in a funeral home silence, the director's golden gaze is fixed on me and every move I made, well ... now I can't hesitate.

"You're blaming us unfairly, straight, we haven't broken the chandelier!"

"If you haven't been, then who was?"

Hell, I have no proof to buy our innocence, just my word and I don't think this man is in the mood, besides, Deuce and Ace are looking at me with some hope and anxiety in their eyes, think ... the chandelier fell down by the impact on the wall... wait, the feye bolt! The chandeliers have it to support their weight and not fall, if my hypothesis is true, it would have to be broken.  
I went over to the chandelier and looked to see if the socket was broken and indeed it was and you could see that it was very old and rusty!

" Here is my proof: the eye bolt is broken and, as you can see, it is rusted."

I was very proud of my finding, the director approached where I was pointing and I could see how his eyes turned round from the impression, Deuce and Ace also looked surprised at my great feat, it seems that I could save us.

"Even so ... the chandelier is broken , it is an ancient and priceless object that belonged since the beginning of the school , someone has to take care of this ."

Oh, so you're not going to let us go so easily , huh? I would not be surprised, someone is in bad shape. It seems that Mr. C rowley thought for a few moments as he placed his hand with metal claws under his chin, Ace seems like he can no longer bear the deathly silence that there is.

"T-then you can use your magic to fix this in an instant or something ..."

"Magic cannot be used on occasions like these. Furthermore, the magic stone, also known as the heart of the magic tool, has been broken."

"Mr. Headmaster, there is always a way to repair something."

I stared at it without hesitation in my eyes, although internally I was suffering from the anxiety of the moment and for fear that this would not work, if something is expensive and old it may be difficult to repair, but it is not impossible, I know that from experience, There has to be some alternative to be able to free ourselves from this situation as soon as possible and because I don't want to have a millionaire debt on my first day.

"…… oh, I know. There is one. There may be a way and to be able to fix the chandelier."

""Hey?""

"The magic stone used for this candlestick was mined in the dwarf's mine. If one is able to obtain a magic stone with the same nature, repairing it might be possible."

So we just need to find new batteries for the chandelier ... sounds easy, too easy ...

"I'll go get the magic stone! Please let me go!"

"But it is not guaranteed that there are still magic stones in the mine. It has been a while since the mine has closed, and there is a good chance that the stones have already been mined."

That was exactly what I was referring to… it sounded so tantalizingly easy in the beginning…

"I'll do anything if it means avoiding I exp ress n !"

"… I guess that's fine. Well then, I'll just wait one night. If they can't bring back a magic stone tomorrow morning, they'll all be expelled."

"Bah, we don't have a choice. Let's go find the magic stone quickly ."

"They will reach the dwarf mine immediately if they use the door of the mirror of darkness."

"It is understood!"

The director disappeared in the blink of an eye, Deuce was the first to run away , Ace was the second to leave the cafeteria , I will also have to go with them since I was the one who insisted the most in this case. I walked over to Grimm and shook him to wake him up and explain the situation from before a bit.

"Hey! What…? What the hell did I do…?"

" Shut up, everything got very troublesome."

I held Grimm in my arms and left the cafeteria, I could see in the distance as he followed Ace D EUCE the halls and I also did, was not so hard to reach this time.  
We reached the same room where was the entrance ceremony, we were all four standing in front of the large mirror in the dark with a heavy breath for running both day, I left Grimm on the ground, and seems able to walk on their own .

" Aaaah ~ …… Why does this have to happen to me…? I'm so unfortunate."

I laughed wryly at Ace, do you think you are so unfortunate? It doesn't even compare to everything that happened to me in less than a day.

"No time to mutter, come on!   
Mirror, mirror on the wall! Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!"

Now that I think about it ... this will be the first time I will leave school, I have no idea where we are going or what it is like, but I cannot show my anxiety or my fear of the unknown, they might suspect my ignorance! They might even suspect that I'm not from this world! Acting is my middle name, well, it's not really that.

The great mirror of darkness began to have some movement in its dark interior, as if it were the movement of drops falling into the water , then a light came out of the middle of the object that left me stunned , when I looked again, Ace had entered first to the mirror and Grimm jumped into it without hesitation, juice , I mean, Deuce , he gave me a little push on the shoulder and gave me a little smile to motivate me to come in, I can't say no at a time like this and I went in too with the others, Deuce was the last to arrive.

In front of us an ancient forest landscape had materialized, the air was damp and cold against my skin, the atmosphere around us felt somewhat uncomfortable, we walked in silence for a few minutes as we followed a neglected ancient stone path.

" So this is the dwarf's mine, long ago it shone due to the magic stones that were mined."

" Uuuh …… I feel like something is going to appear, you know… "

"Ah, there is a house there . We are going to ask for information."

I doubt that this house has living people inhabiting it ... but it seems that Ace wants to hear right now, now I have Grimm clinging to my legs with his sharp claws very scared, is not it was the "big Grimm"? Well, this is not the time to bother him, then I'm going to torture him .

Deuce and Ace approached the old abandoned house and knocked on the old door .

* knock knock *

"Good night… wait, it's an empty house. Everything is neglected."

The old door was difficult to open because of how heavy it was, but we managed to enter the place, it was full of cobwebs and dust, the amount seemed even greater compared to a ramshackle bedroom room in which I live ... maybe ... is there something here? of value that can take me now? Wait, I can't do it if I have three people near me looking at me … I'll have to be more careful.

Looking at the place, I saw that there were about seven chairs the size of a child would use them , or it was a large family or very small people lived here ...

"We have nothing to do here. The magic stones should be in the coal mine, right?"

"That may be true ... or in some warehouse."

" Let's take a look at it for now." 

We all nod in silence and we left that dusty house, we continued walking along the old path a long stretch where silence reigned above us, I can hear the sound of the wind blowing through the branches of the trees and some birds peek out of their hiding places to see the noise of our footsteps, the forest begins to disappear around us and I see old rails on the ground and worn by time and disuse , time does treat things badly here. We all stop walking when we get to a cave abandoned by God and time, don't tell me … will we go into that place without the necessary equipment? ¿ E stan crazy? I hugged the bag that I have with me… I hope I have something useful for this.

"Are we going in with that darkness?"

"Are you scared? Pathetic ~"

"W-what ?! I'm not scared you know!"

" ugh, shut up …"

" Funyaah ?! Hey human, I'm the leader here you know! "

I rolled my eyes, Ace is clicking his tongue annoyed and Deuce … D euce seems surprised by the matter .

"Don't think I'm going to go into a cave without even a thread to guide me ..."

Just then I remembered … my sewing kit! I took it out of the bag that I bring with me and took one of the balls that contained the largest amount of yarn, it was a dark blue color , but it seems useful for the moment, and since I am an exaggeration , I showed them to the other three boys nearby Own.

"With this my boys, I guess we can go back, don't you think ~?"

Deuce asked something curious "why do you have a sewing kit with you?"

"You never know when it will be useful or one of your clothes will break."

I think we all agree with that idea, I took the opportunity to tie the thread on one of the rocks over near me and I saw Grimm led the entrance to the cave,I was the last to enter, but I was not left behind on the expedition.  
We had gotten really deep in no time, the place was very dark, but Grimm's flames coming from his ears were very useful.  
The place had several tunnels with rails and some elements to remove and transport the stones , they must have been very useful in the past, it was also strange that the structure of the cave remained standing for so long and that there are no signs of collapse in some areas, maybe I could go in here and get some minerals ... 

The temperature dropped very quickly, the air was cold and a chill ran through my body ... ghosts? When I looked in one of the caves I could see how two humanoid figures materialized.

"…?! Wait!"

We all turned to see Deuce .

"Anyone here!"

" Pyah !"

Two ghosts with strange hoods over them emerged from the tunnel I was looking at a few seconds ago.

" Hiiihihihi ! A visit after 10 years!"

"Come relax. Forever!"

...man ... ¿who will teach the ghosts such simple phrases and have no originality? If it weren't because I'm in a dangerous situation, again, I would teach them something better, we have to get out of here.

" Funyah -----! C-c-c-came out!"

Grimm ran to hold onto my legs terrified, it's making it difficult for me to stand up and it's annoying because I have the thread with me!

"Grimm, calm down!"

"Damn! We don't have time to deal with these ghosts!"

I looked at my hands and I remembered the thread that I was dragging with me, I screamed as best I could inside the cave "guys, this way! Follow me !"

The three of them watched me shake my arms as if I was drowning, but they reacted quickly: they saw the thread being waved through the air, the ghosts did not seem to have seen it and that will be our advantage, thanks to the sky that is camouflaged with the ground and the darkness .

We ran out of there as more fast as we could.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Be rolling and unrolling the thread was a big problem with all the rocks and gi r you that gave the place, luckily we lose the ghosts in the same cave, we hid in one of the holes in the rock walls while we watched them disappear from our sight and listening to them gasp … Were they tired? ... ¿ why they were breathless as if they have lungs? Wait, do ghosts have lungs ?! ... I'll deal with that thought another day of my life, now is not the time.

They went out of the place carefully, I still feel the cold generated by the ghosts near where we are , but with less intensity ... great ... there are ghosts wandering around the cave and the three boys began to argue about the issues of leadership, they are so annoying listening, I don't want to get in the middle of their conversation again.

"…… n-no ………"

"???"

'I'm sure I heard a voice'

It would be easier to identify the fourth voice if it didn't have three idiots arguing , it could be a lost person … wait, this doesn't feel right.

A sensation that I have never felt in my body suddenly hits me, is it a mixture of danger? Fear? Despair? I can't identify it, but my body doesn't feel cold or hot, this isn't right, this doesn't feel right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If why wonder I fell into candelabra ... actually if it was "the fault" Ace and Grimm, since the impact against the wall made the socket is stirred and broken by oxidation, you always have to be careful that are not old or broken since they have to bear a lot of weight (the fall was also for the convenience of the weft and yes, the thread was also for the convenience of the weft)


	10. leaders are created at the worst time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the writing format to one that seems a little more "professional" to me, I think it is better understood than before and I hope to continue using it, although it takes me a little more time, it is worth it for how it looks aesthetically.  
>  I also thought that I could have finished the prologue of the story before the pomefiore update, unfortunately I did not make it and it will take me longer than planned, although not long.

A sensation that I have never felt in my body suddenly hits me, is it a mixture of danger? Fear? Despair? I can't identify it, but my body doesn't feel cold or hot, this isn't right, this doesn't feel right!  
I looked in all directions in panic looking for where the thing that made me feel so uncomfortable came from, but it was so difficult to identify the voice with so much noise from those idiots in the background.

—Shhhh, hush!" I heard someone's voice ... — The three of them stopped fighting when they heard me.

Ace was about to contradict me, if it weren't for a distorted murmur to be heard throughout the cave.

—....on't......ive.......wo…—

All of our blood froze from the fear of hearing it, the voice was heard in the direction of one of the tunnels that was near us and that we had not yet stepped on.

— W-who said that?—

— St...one....sssss.....mine.... — was heard louder and louder.

The voice was getting closer to our direction and my sense of escape kicked in just in time, I grabbed Deuce and Ace by their jackets and grabbed Grimm, like I was his mother and he was a baby kitten, to move them the most. Quick as I could, I don't want that thing to find us!  
Ace was the most difficult to move because he struggled for my grip on him, but when we heard the voice again it stopped being so annoying and persistent.  
Grimm, Deuce, Ace and I hid in one of the tunnels far from where the voice came from; When we heard footsteps, the four of us leaned out to see what his appearance was like due to the curiosity of curiosity ... he was deformed and it seemed that various parts of his body were dark and dripping, the most frightening thing is that he had no visible face, whatever That it is gives me a horrible feeling all over my body, it is not human and I don't think it is a ghost.

—Stone.... IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!! —It’s yelled again.

We stood silently watching as she swayed back and forth between the nearby tunnels she came from, we were all whispering in panic.

—What the heck is that thing!? —

—Ffgnnnaaaaa!! Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!  
— Grimm was holding onto my leg with his claws, it hurts.

—Damn thing! B-but didn't it mention a stone? —

I looked back in the thing's direction, and it was indeed screaming over a bloody stone… just what we came here to find.

—St....one, won't.... give...! —

—So there really is a magic stone here! — what nice and unpleasant news.

—N-n-n-n-nope, nope! I'm a genius, but I can't beat that thing! — Says the one who is clinging to my leg.

—But if we don't bring the magic stone back, we’ll be expelled… I'll go! -

-You’ve gotta be kidding, right? - I don't think he is kidding.

Playing lone hero against that thing is like suicide!

—Don't go alone, you idiot! — My words came too late to Deuce, that idiot went to face alone.

—Leave! Leave!! Leeeeeaave!!!— The creature attacked Deuce

— Gwah!! —

With one arm he left Deuce several meters away from where he was standing before, now Ace was the one who approached the scene with a smug face, as if his legs weren't trembling with fear right now.

—Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I'll stop it! Haa!! — He began to use his wind magic.

* fiuuuush *

—UUuuuUUuuuUoooOOOOooahHH!!!!! —

Ace couldn't even move that thing an inch from its place, only to make him angry, with a quick movement he ended up hitting it and sent it flying like Deuce , the thing turned in the direction that Grimm and I are hiding ... shit .

— Fugyaaah !!stay away!! —

—!!!—Oh no.

It 's getting closer! This is not good, not good at all! Grimm tried to use his flames against the monster, but the power is so weak that it failed to deal enough damage to make him retreat, he only seems more and more annoyed!

—GRRRRR!!!! —

—I-It's not working at all! —

Shit! I just know how to blow some stupid bubbles, they wouldn't work against that thing! I need to run and get those two idiots out of here and fast!  
When I looked briefly at the thing, I saw something shining behind him, or more well within the tunnel where it came from.

'Is that… the magic stone …?'

Ace and Deuce have already managed to rise from the ground and put back on the beat, they took a safe distance from the danger leaning against the wall more close, they also saw the glow deep inside the tunnel; The monster noticed that we located the stone and quickly returned to guard the entrance of the tunnel from where it came out, furious, it waved its arms violently hitting the walls and breaking the nearby stones; excellent, an opening,I have to take advantage of it!

—GOOOOOOOOOOHHH! WON'T GIVE!!!! —

—L-L-L-Let's get out of here! We're done for at this rate!! —

He is right, we cannot face it at the moment, it is very dangerous and we have to withdraw.  
I approached the wall where Ace and Deuce were resting, but before arriving, I sneakily pulled the ball of yarn as close as possible to the tunnel guarded by the monster so as not to lose track.

—You two, let's run for now! — I only heard their groans of pain.

The two idiots were still complaining about the blow, they won't be able to move properly to get out of here quickly,I have no choice but to help them move...I grabbed each one by the waist and put their arms around my shoulders, we have to take advantage of that! the thing is far from us to get out of the cave! Grimm began to follow the trail of thread that I left on the ground, thanks to the fact that its flames illuminate the cave, we were able to follow the trail to the exit. It was difficult to move fast with two deadlifts on top, but I managed...  
Once emerged from the cave, Ace and Deuce walked, or more good, ran away from the place with difficulty, we all ended up coming to the abandoned cabin we had stepped into a few hours, now exhausted.

—Is this far enough? —

—Ooooww… What in the world was that? No one said anything about that! — Ace was stroking his stomach with difficulty.

—It didn't seem like any old ghost. —

—Let's give up and go home. I'd rather get expelled than fight that thing. —

—Wha!? Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion! There's a magic crystal in front of us and you wanna go home— Deuce seemed very affected by Ace's proposal.

'Oh no ... these two are going to fight again ...'

— Hah, you suck at magic much more than me, what do you say? If you're going to go then go on your own, I'm out —

—Oh, I see then!" Then, coward, stay and shudder with fear! — His face seemed disfigured by anger.

—Haaah? Coward? Who exactly are you talking about? —

—U-uuuh... Deuce. Did you switch up your character? —

—…yes. - I nodded at Grimm's words, it seemed like another person.

—Huh! A-ahem! My bad. I lost my composure a bit. — The boy seemed a bit embarrassed by his attitude.

—Anyway, can't we do something with magic? — I thought aloud, maybe ...

—like the headmaster said, magic cannot be used in all kinds of situations, if we cannot imagine it strongly enough, magic will not be able to take shape." Training is necessary to do magic and even more to be able to do magic this complex. -

—I was thinking aloud, but thank you anyway for your explanation, Deuce. —

—A-ah, still, I want to somehow defeat that thing and bring the magic stone with us. — He behaved a bit shy.

—As I already said. You are worse than me in the use of magic, you’re an idiot, right? You don’t know how to defend yourself. "Somehow?" It will be the same no matter how many times you do it. - Wow, even I was put off by that attack.

—What?! The same goes for you...! —

—Here they go again, ... —

Grimm, who is leaning on my tired leg, complains like a cat. Those two… fighting again under these circumstances makes me tired, I can't stand them anymore! I was just staying quiet and away from the conversation because I didn't care, but now, I can't bear to hear them fight anymore!

—You two! IT'S ENOUGH!! —

— !!! —

I screamed with all my might at that pair of morons, I think I ended up scaring them all because Grimm was also excited.

—Waah. Why are you shouting all of the sudden? — Grimm asked me very confused and scared.

—It's because those two can't fight that thing without arguing! —

—Fu ... funaah ... —

— Guuhh... B-but... What exactly should we do? —

— What could we do…? I think we should come up with a plan. —

—Plan? You mean you want us all to work together? — Ace countered with a selfish argument.

—Well yeah, duh ~. —

—Hah! What is that, boring. I can't believe you say something like that with such a serious face. -

—I agree. I can't work alongside a guy like this. —

Jeez, these two… they're so infuriating, it's just a second that they help out and still… I want to bang my head against a tree if they keep arguing.

—But… being expelled on the first day of school sounds much more pathetic. —

—Ugh, that ... —

—…………—

—Did you see? That's not cool at all! — I'll have to thank you for using a little common sense.

We were silent for a long time, the two of them seemed the most dejected at the thought of cooperating, Grimm also kept quiet holding my pants. Ace was the first to give in to the pressure.

—...haaaahh… Fine! We just have to get it done, right!—

'It's a miracle…'

—So, what's your plan? —

Ah… I did n't think of something yet, I just proposed the idea, but, all these years of strategy video games could help me with something, right? We'll see what comes out.

—Okay, you three, come closer , let's start with the 'smash the thing' plan. —

—That's a horrible name. — Ace made fun of me again.

—I'm just invented, yes ? — I hit him on the shoulder for bothering me, he complained about it, but the others laughed.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I was determined to speak out. "Well, remember the plan and keep it going." I'll go first to lure the monster away from the cave, then Grimm will help me confuse it and take it to a clearing where Ace will use his wind and Grimm the flames, Deuce you crush him with the heaviest thing you have, understood? -

— Understood! — Everyone nodded at the plan.

—Good, get going! — Now, the plan "smash the monster" was underway.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

We position ourselves in our already planned places, I approached the cave mentally prepared for what I am going to do, this strategy is acceptable. Grimm is a few feet behind me, although he looks a bit nervous.

—Hey, are you sure the plan will work? I'm sca- I mean, nervous. — He seemed to doubt the matter.

—Easy Grimm! Everything will be fine, it will work! — Or so I think.

—Yes, it will work, come on! — That's the spirit, Deuce.

I stood firm in front of the cave entrance, the presence of the thing is there, but it is not as close as the last time, I took a breath in my lungs and prepared to scream.

—OOOOOOIIIII, UGLY MONSTER!" HERE I AM AND I WANT THAT STONE! —

I can hear and feel that the creature is approaching me, the plan is working well, thank goodness I don't have to go inside to yell at it.

—Grrrrr... LeaAAAAAAAVVEE!!! — The screams were heard more and more stronger.

—Here, you ugly bastard! * clap clap *— I clapped my hands to make more noise.

— Gryah! it’s coming! —

The monster came out at the end of the cave, now I just have to take it close to the clearing.

—Grr!? There... thief... too. Won't give... Mine... Mine!! — He raised his arm to try to hit me.

— Gyaaah! Bubbles! —In a moment of panic, I materialized a bright white bubble, when the creature hit it, it exploded with force, making it retreat.

\- Piyah! If he punches you, he'll knock you out in an instant, you know! Grimm yelled loudly from a distance.

— I have to lure him further out of the cave! — I ran again.

—Go away! Go awaay!! — he followe me, I went to the clearing where Grimm and Ace were waiting in hiding.

—It's pretty far from the cave now, you know! — Grimm came out of hiding and approached the creature yelling at him. 

—Well now! — Jumped made some bushes for shelter, now everything is in the hands of the boys.

—Ok, leave it to me! Come on, extra large tempest! * fiuuuuu * —Ace came out of the trees using his wind as we agreed.

—And the great Grimm's great special fire!" Funaaaaaaaagh! —He exhaled with all his might his fire.

—¿¡¡ GuaaaaAAh!!? —The combination of the flames, powered by Ace's wind, created a large Vortex of fire that surrounded the monster.

—What's up? Even with Grimm's weak flames, with my wind, it will be like the firepower of a great lighter! — Ace seemed elated by the great result, I am a genius after all and very humble.

—It's not weak!" Seriously, you always say too many things, you start to piss me off—The little kitten stomped on the ground furious, it would be nice to see if it weren't because there is still one more step to go.

—The monster is afraid of the Fire Vortex! Deuce, your turn! —

—Calm down ...take aim...think the biggest...heavy... Come out, cauldron! — A flash of light shot out in Deuce's direction and suddenly, a huge cauldron fell on the creature, crushing it.

—GGGuuuuuaah?! —He couldn't move anymore, just squirming in an attempt to get out.

—Yay! It turned out really Good! Hey, look! The monster looks like Ace a little while ago — Grimm laughed as the monster squirmed.

—That part of" Ace a while ago "is totally unnecessary! Sheesh, nothing good is happening today. —

I came out of the bushes to meet them, we're not done with this yet.

—Let's take the magic stone while that thing can't move! — Deuce entered the cave in a hurry, I also did it with Ace and Grimm.

—???!!waaaaaaaaaiiit!!! — We could hear in the distance how the creature screamed desperately with its distorted voice.

We continued running inside the cave following the trail of the thread, passing some tunnels we managed to see the same light again: it was the magic stone.

—I found it! The magic stone! — Deuce was the one who came first of us.

—haaand oooooooofffff!!! — The monster's furious scream echoed through all the stone walls, that's not good...

—Got damn! Is about to take the pot off! — You can hear from here how the metal sounds reeling, that thing does have strength!

—Ugh! That's not good! Fast Deuce, invokes heavier stuff! — I know it sounds like bullying towards a boy, but now we need to stop it, and fast !

U-um, a heavy thing?! C-come out, cauldron! * Bam * and then uhhhhh, ummmmm, ¿¡Cauldron !? * boom * And then, a-another cauldron! * Pum * - several bursts of light were to exit the cave and ends rum transformed into cauldrons that fell sharply over the monster.

—NggaaaaahH!! — His screams get more and more scary.

—Hey, Do not you have anything you are not cauldrons? —

—Shut up! I'm in a panic! — I can see how Deuce's hands are shaking , not only him but Ace and I have our body shaking with fear.

Grimm took the moment to use his flames and release the stone on the wall, thanks boy. —I have the magic stone! Let 's get out! —

—Pass it on! I have a bag! — Grimm put the stone in a hurry magic in my purse and held him against my chest to protect the article.

—Very good! —we started running again at the exit.

The monster managed to get rid of the cauldrons when we had already managed to leave the place, luckily the clear place where we attacked it was far from the cave, but it still managed to chase us.

—I-I-it…!! MIINEEEEEEEE!! —

The monster's heavy footsteps echo loudly behind us, still heard from a good distance, but I doubt it will be for long.

—you're kidding!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us! —

—¡¡ uuuuuuuuuu ... ...!! Stone ... return it!!! — The desperate screams of the monster were heard louder and louder, it is as expected, it is getting closer, we have to act soon!

—Shoot, it's gonna catch up to us! —

—Guys, the creature is weakened, now we can finish it! — I was determined to scream, we cannot allow him to follow us to school.

—Aaagh, fine! Let's finish it! Don't let me down, miss serius! —

—you too! — Ace and Deuce stopped running and faced where the distorted screams came from, I also did it along with Grimm.

—I'll show off my true powers, you know! —Grimm spat out some of his fire in a provocative way, we are all ready to fight no matter what.

—¡¡¡ GGGGggaaaaAAAaaahhhHHHhh!!! — finally appeared the creature compared looked as if he could tell before he was hurt, well it's time.

—Grimm, Ace, attack together from the left, Deuce and I will stop you from the right! — I shouted my orders as I pointed, we started to run in the agreed directions, the monster seemed to be confused and not knowing where to attack.

—Take this! *fiuuuu* Funaaaaagh! — Ace and Grimm joined their attacks as they did before, the monster screamed in fear.

—GguuUUUUaaaaAaaHHHH!! — He tried to protect himself from the fire with his arms, but the damage would continue to increase.

—Keep it up, don't stop! Deuce, now! — Although we are in the opposite direction of Ace and Grimm, the heat of the flames was embracing even from here.

—Yes, go cauldron! — A flash of light came out of a, pen? From Deuce and from above fell a cauldron, crushing the creature.

— UuUUUUUuuugggHHHhhh! — still not enough, keep moving, fast!

—Quick, do something! — Ace shouted at me with difficulty, but ... I don't know what to do, wait,I just have to repeat Deuce!

I tried to visualize a heavy object in my mind while keeping calm, then I extended my hands and felt a white energy come out, almost...  
—Something, something heavy… something heavy! E- ehhh,go, trunk!! —

I aimed at the monster and the white light shot out, beginning to materialize a large object: a bloody trunk, which fell hard on the monster crushing it.

...

The creature exploded.

Grimm, Ace, Deuce and I were left watching a large ink stain spread across the floor as if it were black blood, the cauldron and the trunk were still materialized in the same place. … I did that? I can't believe it...I looked at my hands in surprise,I never believed that I had the ability to do something, could it be the influence of this world?

— Huff , puff ... ...! —

— We ... did it? —

—W-we won!" We really beat him, you know! —

—YEEEEES— —We did it! - Deuce and Ace shouted excitedly for the victory, I feel that a weight was lifted from my shoulders, the relief I feel now is… glorious.

—Let's high five for this win, you know! —

— Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ~! — we high five like champions, these guys... a few hours ago we were fighting and now we high five.

—Fufu ~, you guys already became friends ~— I teased.

— ………… Ah. Y-you're wrong. It is not so! —

—Y- yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things? —

—I-it's because I'm a great genius that we won, you know! We didn't win because we worked as a team! — these three yes they are on the defensive ...

—Well, it's kind of pathetic to make excuses, huh. I hate to admit it, but we won thanks to your plan. — Ace patted me on the shoulder.

—It's true, you kept calm and gave us orders, that's why we were able to get the magic stone." And with this we can avoid being expelled...... I'm really glad— Deuce was the most concerned about the expulsion, now, his face reflects how relieved he is, I gave him some consolation pat on the back.

—It's because you all cooperated, thank you…— I smiled, I think it's the first time in the day that I do it sincerely.

—Yeah, yeah. I'm glad I'm glad ~ Seriously, I'm tired and exhausted. let's go home now. —

—I used a lot of magic and now I'm hungry, you know ... — I can hear how Grimm's stomach sounds, he's small but what a huge appetite he has.

—Hmm ... I think I still have some sandwiches in my bag ... — I was about to look for them when I saw that Grimm found something.

—Hm? ¿What is this? — He approached to sniff it.

—A debris from the monster? ¿A stone magic ......? No, I have never seen a stone as black as coal. — I have no idea what that stone is that drips black liquid, I don't think it's an onyx.

—This thing has a great scent, you know…— He licked his lips.

—You got to be kidding?! —

— Maybe it's a candy I kept, you know! Uuuu, I can't take it anymore! Enjoy your meal! — and put it in his mouth without hesitation...I was terribly disgusted to see it and I felt the need to vomit.

—D-did you really eat it…? — I had to put a hand over my mouth so as not to vomit on the spot.

— Ugh !!!!!— Grimm's face twisted.

—Hey, are you okay? —

—Heavens, it's because you picked it up and ate it. —

—uuhh …… uuhhh …… delicious !!!! — the fucking feline shouted excitedly, alarming everyone.

—E-eh?! — It's a possible… I want to vomit, no, I can't take it anymore.

—It wraps around the mouth, has a rich taste, great aroma, and sweetness blooms on the tongue…—

Refusing to listen to the rest of his chatter, I went among the trees near the abandoned house to empty my stomach.

* Guuhh...puahj...*...* cof cof *

i had already thrown in everything i had; while I was cleaning my mouth I saw my mess, it did not look like what sometimes came out ... it was similar to the color of the black stone that Grimm ate, but it ran like ink; Seeing that didn't make me throw up again, I actually feel better than before. I'm going to turn a blind eye and think it's because of the food of this world, it may be possible that I don't even like it in my stomach. Throw some dirt over the mess.  
I went back to where the boys were, they seemed somewhat surprised and worried to see me.

—Where were you?! You disappeared without telling us! — Ace looked really upset, I just encoj í shoulders.

—Well, now we're all together, Let 's take this stone magic to the headmaster! — I stroked my bag and felt the shape of the stone stored in it, it is in good condition.

I raised my thumb indicating that everything was fine and we marched to leave this place.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

When we passed through the mirror in the forest, we teleported to the same room of mirrors where we came from, only this time there was a person there, a well-known person: the headmaster of the Crowley school. The older man seemed very surprised to see us as we did.

—"Ah!" headmaster! We came back and brought the stone! — I lifted my bag up to indicate the content, I'm a little nervous to see him now himself .

—Hey? Did they really go to the dwarven mine to find the magic stone? —

— Eh? — We are all in shock.

—Well, I mean, I really didn't think you guys would go …… besides, I didn't expect you to find and retrieve a magic stone. — He really… can't believe it?

—… —

— so I already started writing an expulsion form - he said it so casually that I felt upset.

—Nngaj! What kind, you know! While we were fighting a strange monster! — Grimm stomped on the ground furiously with his little paws.

—monster? — The old man's eyes widened in amazement.

—A monster appeared, seriously, it was crazy! Too strong and grotesque to us! —

—Can you tell me in more detail about that? — The director seemed very curious about the matter that occurred , we have no choice but to tell it. 

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

We followed the headmaster to his office, he sat at his desk while the four of us were standing in front of the furniture, he stared at each one of us waiting for answers, the boys were somewhat nervous about the change of scenery and a silent walk to the office, I said the first step to tell what happened in the mine, swallowing my nerves I spoke calmly.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is the story going? is it well understood? Is there something that does not suit you? You can ask as much as you want, I'm free


	11. a lot of information in a short time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be the last one dealing with the prologue and now we would enter the main story!  
>  Updates between one week and fifteen days.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

— And that's what happened... — My hands were sweating when I finished telling him the story about the mine and the monster, although some things I haven't told him since I don't think they're important.

Mr. Crowley thought as he stroked his chin with his metal claws —Hoh hOhh ... a monster that resided in the dwarf mine, are you telling me that the four of you worked together to defeat him, get and bring the magic stone back? — he Still can't seem to process what happened.

—I mean, it's not like we worked as a team, but…— Ace tried to protect his dignity.

— It's just that our objectives coincidentally coincided... —

— OOh… OOOoooooh…. OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOoooOooOOOOHHHHhhhhHH!!!! — Then suddenly a grown man started crying uncontrollably in front of us, making us uncomfortable.

— What happens? Why this adult suddenly began to mourn?! — Grimm approached me whispering his doubts, I could only shrug my shoulders and shake my head silently, I feel the same or more confused than him.

— In all these decades since I became headmaster… To think that the day would come when Night Raven students would go hand in hand against an enemy and win! — for the love of... this guy keeps crying seas.

— What!? I did not hold this guy's hand! —

— I would never do that, gross! But Headmaster, how old are you!? —

This older man is still crying uncontrollably, I really feel very uncomfortable, quick, do I have to shut him up ...   
I looked at my messy shirt and thought “what if I rip it off?" It is no use to me anymore because the stains have dried and it is a very old fabric; I took one of the fabric sleeves and tore it off easily, I extended the rag to Mr. Crowley and he took it to wipe his tears and nose, his crying stopped it's calmed down, thank heaven.

—I am overwhelmed with emotion, with this great event I have been able to conclude it, young lady, you definitely have something like a talent as a beast tamer! —

— ……… a beast tamer? — I think he had mentioned something like that the other night, but ¿what?

—Students of Night Raven are budding wizards specially chosen by the Dark Mirror. But due to his great talents, his pride is high and so is his ego; many are focused on themselves they do not plan to work together at all. — the headmaster of the school ... is sending the front of their students?

— nothing of what he said is good... — Grim is crossed Write arms? Legs?

— You may be a woman in this school, but perhaps for that reason you are able to guide others and make them work as a team, perhaps a human as simple and humble as you is what this school needs! — That sounded very sexist... I'll take it, but it offends me a lot.

— Is he really not saying anything good?! — I'd like Ace to be quiet from time to time.

— Young lady, you will surely be a very essential person in this school in the future, my intuition as a teacher tells me. — He got up from his seat, the uncomfortable atmosphere of a while ago was far away.

— Young Trappola, young Spade. In addition to rescinding with the expulsion of the two of you… miss, I will give you the requirements to attend Night Raven as an official student. —

— EHHHH?!?! — The four of us gasped in surprise.

— How to a student officer ...? — ¿What the hell does that mean?

— Yes. Since I am actually very nice. Oh, but my kindness doesn't end there. —

Aren't we done with this yet...? I'm sleepy.

— So, Grim. Today you have shown me that you have enough talent to be a magician. For the sake of it, I'll allow both of you to sign. –

— Funagh! can I really attend this school too…? Not as a handyman, but as a student? — Grim seemed on the verge of tears.

— Yes, but only then! You better not make a fuss like yesterday! You understand? — big warning.

— Funa…… funaah…. I……—

— Good for you, boy. — i stroke him head as if he were a kitten.

— Funaaaaaaagh!! I did it! — He is clung to my leg digging his claws into my thigh with great joy, I'm going to have to cut them soon.

— Now, as proof that you are Night Raven students, I will give you these magic stones. —

A sudden flash of light illuminated the room and by reflex I raised a hand to cover me, when it disappeared I noticed that it was holding something.

— Woah! A magic stone? — a beautiful purple stone hanging from Grim's necklace.

— wow… — i was holding a feather similar to Deuce's, but the color of the stone was a purple color, it was cute with delicate gold decorations. Do these students carry such nice things with them?

— Normally, students use a "magic pen" that has a magic stone on it, but… I'm sure you won't be able to hold it with those legs of yours. It is specially made for you. Ohh…… what a consideration of mine! Am I not very nice? -— nice people don't say they are nice all the time...

— I did it! It's great! My own magic stone necklace ~~~~! — Grim is in his own world of happiness and joy.

— He's not listening to me at all… Miss, as you can see, Grim is not accustomed to human society, you must supervise him well and make sure he doesn't cause any more disturbances! —

— Aha! That's amazing. You just enrolled in school and are already a supervising student? —

— I-I see ... you two are the only ones in his bedroom ... s-so you've been entrusted to supervise Grim, th -that makes you a supervisor. — ... why is Deuce acting so shy?

— Pfft … isn't it incredible? Well, it 's fine the same. —

I suppressed a little giggle, this was kind of funny — I guess I'll do the best I can. —

— Ahaha, good luck, supervisor! — Ace patted me on the back that made my whole body shake.

— I see, a supervising student. I have a pending task, so this is the perfect time…… Oh! how wonderful! — Oh no ... it doesn't sound good.

The director took something out of his desk and placed it on the table near me, it looked like an old camera.

— Student supervisor. I 'll give you this. This is popularly known and called "ghost camera". —

—… Ghost? —

— Oh, I think I heard about that from my grandmother. That's a sooo old magic tool, right? —

— It's not 'very old'…… ahem. Well, maybe it was invented when your great-grandmother or great-great-grandmother were still children. There is a very special spell cast on this one, it not only captures the image of those present, but also a part of their soul. —

— "Part of his soul?" — Deuce took the question off my tongue.

— We call this "memory" a commemoration fragment, the most interesting part of this camera is that the souls of the photographer and photographed are deeply connected, and the "memory" that was taken by the Camera will appear! —

— connection of souls? —

— As the cameraman and subject become closer together, the image will move like a video, bring the photo situation to life. Fascinating, right? —

— Will the photo appear? That's like a horror photograph! — If Deuce says so, then if it would be scary...

—Yes, that's why it's called "Ghost Camera", apparently it was invented during a time when videos didn't exist, because they wanted to leave more vivid memories... but as Spade says, people at that time saw the memory appear and they screamed "It's a ghost!", They were extremely scared to come out in a photo taken by this camera. —

— A camera that only causes a disturbance to people…— I don't think this guy is the best person to say that.

—Supervisor, I want to ask Grim and other students to film and leave a story about their school life. — The headmaster seemed very serious when asking me this task, it seems easy... but will it really be?

— lalala ~, take a lot of photos of me being cool. —

—… especially, make sure to always get "memories" when someone goes over the line, it's a very adequate way of informing me, right? As a supervisor student, be sure to keep an eye on and save plenty of memories. — keeping students at bay with photographed evidence… it doesn't sound so bad.

— Well, thank you very much, Mr. Crowley. —

— It's late, but stay with Grim for a minute, the rest can retire to their bedrooms. —

— Well, with permission. — Deuce and A ce left the office shortly thereafter.

-… -

— Don't worry young lady, I just need to fill out some papers with their names to indicate their inscription. — ah, that's why.

He took out some papers from a drawer and began to fill them in with some information in silence, I just stared at it with Grim, who was stroking his magic stone.

— Well, tell me your full name, age, and some basic information. —

— Oh, of course, my name is—

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Outside the office, there were two idiots arguing in the hallway.

— I can't believe it… it's a girl. — A young man with green eyes seemed affected by the information.

— Well, yes, it was something obvious to see, what, didn't you know? — The young redhead teased unmercifully of l poor blue hair.

— ... — the boy did not answer, the answer was more than obvious.

— ... pffft, really? — it seems that peace was never an option.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

The papers were filled almost without problem, we only put some false information to fill in the remaining gaps.

— Everything is ready, you can leave. — The headmaster said goodbye to us with a pleasant smile, but there is still something I have to ask of him.

— Mr. headmaster, can I ask you something? — I used the nicest voice I could.

—Hm? What else? —

— Is there a place in this school where lost items are stored? Like clothes and stuff? — There has to be something, I need it to exist.

— Oh yes, if we have a lost and found warehouse, did you lose anything? — The man seemed very curious by my sudden innocent question.

—It's just… well, you see… I thought it would be better if I get a uniform out of there, since mine was ruined. — I pointed to my clothes for emphasis.

— Oh ... — Crowley was thinking, I just got sad puppy eyes. — Hmmm ... It 's fine, I'll give you the key to the store so you take clothes, but try to look for the old to not have incident. — pulled from a drawer a key with old style and l to give.

— Thank you very much, headmaster — I smiled as innocently as I could, the man seems pleased.

— The warehouse is three aisles from here, turn left and you'll see double doors. The key can deliver me tomorrow, so we cherish it a lot. —

— Yes sir~ — I said goodbye cordially and left his office together with Grim, when I took a good distance through the corridors, I smiled darkly.

— lanlalaaan~ huh? Where are you going? — Grim realized that I'm not going in the same direction.

— Let's say I need some things right away. — I continued walking in the dark corridors, Grim was now by my side following my step.

— Eh? — It seems he don't understand where I'm going, well, I don't care much.

It didn't take long for us to get to the double doors, I took out of my pocket the key that the director gave me and I opened them, I went in and saw several boxes like coat racks arranged inside the warehouse, excellent.

— Why are we here? — Grim began to touch some curious boxes, I closed the door to avoid inconvenience.

—I already said, I need some things. — and that, I started my risky plan of last minute.

At first if I wanted to get some clothes for tomorrow, but I can also "squeeze" a little the "kindness" of the director and look for something more here, it is not as if the true owners of things are going to claim them after so long, but yes, I'm not going to take the newest ones, it could raise some suspicion.

I looked among some of the coat racks for something that I could keep, most were too big for my clothing size, some bags had colors inside, I don't think I should use them since I don't belong to any bedroom, I will have to overlook. The shirts was another matter, I had to find some of the same size to wear the next few days, at least it was the easiest. The pants… they are too long for my legs, I will have to roll them up to wear them comfortably.   
I almost had the whole uniform for me, but there would still be more things ... let's see in the boxes, some school supplies, such as pencils, pens, notebooks of a single solid color so that nobody can claim them from me for the ahem, steal... I think that would be enough for now, what else do I need? Money, that is, I don't know the currency of this world, but in the pockets of my clothes I found some… Madols? So this would be the money they use here.  
I kept searching through the clothes, both in the pants and in the sacks to get all the money I could and I kept it inside my bag, specifically in a hidden pocket that it has, it comes in handy.

— Well, almost everything is done. — I got four pairs of shirts, like four of pants, some notebooks to write down basic colors, such as black and blue without any use, almost new pencils, an eraser and a good amount of money, there is still more things left, I have to take advantage to the maximum this.

I checked another coat rack that was further back to see if I could find more money and, among some large bags, there was a coat of a solid black color, it was a little big, it seems to be made of fabric and it was soft to the touch, apparently it has been here a lot long since the dust accumulated on his shoulders, well ... I took it out and shook it off, then tried it on, it's comfortable, I carry it with me.

\- nyah ... - Grim seems to have tired of waiting for me, although I'm doing everything as fast as I can, I still think there are some things missing.

... I think almost all the necessary clothes for the next day... some clothes for school, but not for home, I have no socks or running shoes ... Agh, it will take more time than expected.

I looked in some boxes for pairs of socks or at least the similar color to wear, I also looked for some ties that didn't fit too long and I tried them on; well, let's go little by little... shoes, shoes in my siz ... where could I find them?

—There are many shoes, but they don't fit me. — As if it were a damn signal, I tripped over something on the ground and fell.

— Agh ... damn ... — when I looked at what it was, it was a box covered in dust, but not just any, it was shoes, when I opened it there was a pair of black sneakers in perfect condition. I compared the size to my feet and they were almost the same size, just a number bigger. Well, I'm taking them.

— I think that would be it. — I shook my hands to take away the dust and examine my treasure: shirts, pants, a pair of slippers, ties, useful school, money, something menswear comfortable from day to day to use in the bedroom... just me missing. 

underwear, but I refuse to use I found here, I wonder where I can buy something ... you discover é another day.

Fold each garment as small as I could to keep it hidden inside my bag next to the sneakers, I put on my coat and only carried a single shirt with pants and a tie in my hands to make more space inside, it was a bit complicated to accommodate all so that it didn't seem like I was carrying extra things with me.

— Grim, we're leaving, I'm done here. —

— Finally, I was getting bored, nyagh… —Grim yawned and left what would be a wristwatch in the box… wristwatch? I took it out of the box and looked at it, it seems to work, but it doesn't seem to be on schedule and it's a very simple design, there's no name written on it, well… one more thing with me.

We left the warehouse and I closed the door, put it away and checked if I had everything with me: the ghost camera was hanging from my neck, my necklace was well hidden under my clothes, the bag was full of belongings, my magic pen It was kept in my pocket Grim was walking on all fours beside me and the night was as dark as the other night. Grim's excitement and my school enrollment is still up in the air, although only Grim is happy about this, I, on the other hand, feel somewhat worried... 

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

It took us forever to get to the ramshackle bedroom, it was already very late and my body felt very heavy, I opened the door with some difficulty.

— We're back. — The place was just as dark as the other night... Eh?

The living room seemed to have less dust than the last time, but was completely clean, even so, there was no sign of the ghosts jokers, well, that does not matter now. I climbed the stairs with Grim by my side and we entered what would be our beloved room.

— Man... today was a very crazy day. — I left my bag on the couch and clothes on the bed, I also left my magic pen on the nightstand next to that Ghost Camera, I started to take off my clothes to get ready for sleep.

— lanlalan~ finally, finally! Our fantastic school life at Night Raven is finally going to begin! — he is not listening me.

I put most of the clothes that I brought in the closet, just left something on the couch to wear tomorrow, put on my horrible nightgown to sleep and went to the bathroom to wash my socks and ahem my underwear, I'm not dirty.

I will have to wash all the clothes I have now, but I don't have time to do it or to dry them, I just have to use them like this for now... I also have to clean this place.

I went back to the room and took the lunch box out of my bag, there were still two servings of tuna sandwiches now wet, I wasn't hungry so I only ate half of one and left the rest to Grim, I drank the chamomile tea there and I lay down on the bed.  
My limbs were very heavy and I felt exhausted, I don't know what time it was, but it doesn't matter, because of the eyes they were already closing, I snuggled closer to Grim who was also falling asleep and let the dream do its work.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

A strange dream manifests itself in my subconscious, some cartoonish subjects , who looked like some kind of guard , desperately painting white roses red in a garden.  
' Paint…… the roses? '  
A curious girl leans out to ask the reason, they respond hastily that they were confused and if the queen sees white, they will cut off their heads, the girl keeps asking if that is true, which they affirm.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~

I slowly opened my eyes, I have no idea what the hell I have dreamed of, I looked out the window and saw that it is still just as dark, suddenly I heard as if someone was hitting wood.

* tock tock *

—… Is someone really knocking on the door at this hour? — do not let sleep...

— Munya……hey, it looks like we have a night visitor. — Grim reached reluctantly.

* tock tock *

They struck again hard.

— Yes, it seems so. —

—Are they not those ghosts again? They don't know when to give up… — we'll find out soon.

I ended up reluctantly getting out of bed and putting on the same shoes as today, I took my magic pen with me just in case, no, I do n't know how to use it.  
Grim got out of bed too and followed me downstairs, we reached the front door of the bedroom.

— I wonder who it is ... —

— ……… it's me, Ace. Let me in a bit. — Ace? At this time?

I opened the door to let him in, the guy was carrying a full bag and a very rare necklace.

— Ace? What are you doing here at this time ……? Geh! That necklace!! — It seems that Grim recognizes that thing that Ace has on his neck.

— gosh~, I will never go back to the bedroom Heartslabyl, from today I will join your bedroom! —

—What ----?! — Grim scream.

— ... What!? — I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it reaches more than 1330 hits in the inglish history !!! Im so happy to see it grow slowly, I wish I could commemorate this in some way! Maybe a question and answer? My Tumblr ask is open to the public
> 
> https://ultramimichu.tumblr.com/


End file.
